


Destiny to be together.

by Mandala_108



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: "-... And then, I had a vision.- What other vision, Rumpel? Belle asked.- Well, do you remember I told you in the cafe yesterday? Henry is in danger, but only his mother can save him.- Which one? Belle said, puzzled, - Does he have two?- Exactly. - Rumpel raised his finger."
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 7





	1. Abduction.

Regina was sitting at "Granny's." In front of her was a cup of coffee that had cooled down long ago. Regina had been staring out the window for five minutes already. On the other side of the street, on a bench, was Emma Swan. She sat with her head turned, and the wind played in her blond hair. Emma watched, not looking up, and a slight smile touched her lips.  
There was the sound of an engine, and a yellow school bus pulled up right next to it. Emma smiled wider as a dark-haired boy jumped out of the bus and dashed straight for her.  
\- Henry! - she exclaimed.  
\- Emma! - the boy was no less delighted and fell into the strong arms of the girl. - Something happened?  
\- It happened! - Emma answered seriously and sat down next to the boy. - I missed.  
\- Emma! - the boy smiled and stamped his foot slightly. - I was almost scared.

\- Nice view,- Regina heard from close by.  
\- What? - Regina turned with the intention to incinerate the insolent, but it turned out to be Gold.  
\- Outside the window,- Gold stood leaning on his cane. - Emma and Henry. Mother and child. What could be more beautiful?  
\- I just wanted to see Henry come home from school.- Regina didn't even know why she was making excuses. - I was expecting him.  
\- Apparently that's why your coffee is completely cold, - Gold gave a half-smile.  
\- That's why.- Regina left the money next to the untouched coffee, got up and left the cafe.

\- Rumpel. Something happened? - a red-haired girl stopped next to the man and slightly squeezed his elbow.  
\- No,- the man smiled. - Not yet.  
\- Rumpel, - the girl took a step back. - What does it mean? Are you back for the old?  
\- What are you, Belle! - the man was genuinely indignant. - I have nothing to do with it. I swear to you. Let's just eat as we planned.  
\- Would you like to tell? Belle stared at him.  
\- There’s nothing to tell,- Gold shrugged. - I had one vision. But visions are always like that. You understand what they are about when they have already happened. What do you want to try today?

Regina rushed about her room like a wounded animal in a cage. Yes, they are now friends with Emma. Well, you could say that. Yes, she almost resigned herself to Henry living with her now. Yes, she can come at any time and talk to her son. And ask him to come over the weekend. Yes, she misses her son! Yes, she will call him now! Whatever the Dark One hints at. Regina found her phone and called Snow White's apartment. The phone was picked up only after the sixth ring, and not at all the person whom I would like to hear.  
-Hello,- came a man's voice on the other end of the line. - I'm listening to you.  
\- Hi, Killian,- Regina spoke in a calm voice, but felt anger simmering somewhere in her belly. - I want to talk to Emma. Can you call her?  
\- She went to the bath,- Killian said. - What should I tell her?  
\- Let him call me back,- Regina smiled as she squeezed the receiver so hard that she nearly broke it.  
She ended the conversation and threw the phone against the wall. The phone shattered into small pieces. Slightly calming her nerves in this way, Regina waved her hand, and the whole phone was again lying next to her.

\- Who called? Emma entered the kitchen with a towel in her hand. - Something important?  
\- Regina. I wanted to talk to you, - the guy nodded at the towel in the girl's hand. - Wiped off the dress?  
\- No,- Emma sighed and removed her hand. On the lower part of the light dress, in the area of the hips, there was an orange-brown spot. - Looks like the dress will have to be thrown away. I'm going to change. What did Regina tell you?  
\- I asked you to call back, - the guy answered. - Nothing specific.

"What is it?" Regina soothed herself. - “Well, he lives there. With my son. With Emma. With MY Emma. Stop!"  
Regina, striding erratically across the room, stopped abruptly. She sighed and sat up. For the umpteenth time she catches herself on such thoughts. On thoughts of what she really feels for Emma. She herself did not notice when it started. She wanted to be close to her son. And with Emma. They could be family. Real. A phone call distracted her from these thoughts, and Regina picked up the phone.  
"Emma is ringing" was on the phone screen. Regina's heart beat faster. She hesitated a little while answering, but still answered the call.  
\- Regina,- Emma's voice seemed to betray the slight excitement of her mistress. - Something happened?  
\- No,- Regina clearly imagined Emma's face at that moment. “I just wanted to see Henry. I want him to come this weekend. Pick it up tomorrow?  
\- Oh Regina! It is wonderful! Emma exclaimed suddenly. - I'll call him now! Henry! Mother is calling.  
\- Wonderful ,- Regina echoed as she heard her son's voice on the phone.

\- Mom, hello! - The boy said.  
\- Hello, my dear, - the voice became soft. - Do you want to see me? On the weekend?  
\- Yes! Mom, can I stay with you for a whole week?  
\- Yes, even a whole month, baby!- Regina was delighted at first, but suspected a catch. - Will Emma allow?  
\- She and Killian are going on some kind of hike for a week. And I am left all alone.  
\- That is, as? - the woman was surprised. - What about Mary Margaret? And David?  
\- They also left. Only at sea. A kind of honeymoon, - the boy replied.  
\- It's clear,- Regina said. - Then I'll pick you up after school. Good?  
\- Okay, Mom,- Henry said.  
\- I love you.  
\- And I will. Should I call Emma?  
\- Not. Don't. - Regina paused. - See you tomorrow, son.  
\- See you tomorrow,- Henry hung up.  
\- That's settled? - asked Emma and ruffled the hair on the boy's head.  
\- Yes,- the boy replied. - She will pick me up tomorrow. And Emma ...  
\- What? - The young girl asked.  
\- If I were you, I would change dress,- and the boy nodded to the spot.

The next morning Regina stood outside the school and waited for the boy to come out. Henry spotted her first and rushed to her.  
\- Mum! He shouted.  
Regina winced and gave the boy a half smile as he almost bumped into her, hugging.  
\- Come on,- she said. - You are hungry?  
\- I'd like to eat something,- Henry replied.  
\- Excellent. - Something predatory, something almost forgotten, from that old Regina, the Evil Queen, flashed in her face. And then it was gone.  
There was a huge limousine outside the school building. Regina stopped at his back door.  
\- This is your car? Henry asked suddenly.  
\- Yes,- Regina replied and opened the car door. - The Mercedes has broken down. It's being repaired. I rented this.  
\- Directly with the driver? - answered the boy and got into the car. - Cool car.  
\- Not that word,- Regina muttered to herself and got into the car too.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Mayor Mills's black car drove up to the school building. Regina got out of the car and headed for the school. She walked into the hallway and went straight to class. There was another teacher instead of Mary Margaret. Regina gave her widest smile.  
\- Hello, where can I find Henry?- She asked.  
\- So he was ... taken away ... - said the teacher in surprise. - Just…  
\- Who?- Regina frowned.  
\- You ... - the teacher rolled her eyes.


	2. Two moms

\- I am? - the look of brown eyes did not bode well. - Aren't you confusing anything?  
\- No ... - the teacher stammered and pointed to the window, - ...just now ...  
\- It's clear ! - Regina snapped sharply and quickly left.

Regina looked like an icebreaker as she walked towards her target. People who met her on the way abruptly stepped aside. She went to Gold's shop. She was sure that it was not without his help. Regina entered without knocking, Belle standing behind the counter.  
\- Where is he?! She shouted almost from the doorway. - Where is Gold?  
\- Regina? - Belle wondered. - What happened?  
\- I ask: where is Gold? Regina's gaze threw at lightning. - Do you hear badly?  
\- I'm here,- Rumplestiltskin came out from behind the curtain. - What's the matter?  
\- We have to talk! Regina said and shot a glance towards Belle. - In private  
\- Come on,- Gold pushed back the curtain, inviting Regina there.

\- So? Gold sat down on the sofa. - I'm listening, what happened?  
\- Henry is missing! Regina walked around the room. - He was kidnapped by some woman! And, according to the teacher, it was me!  
\- Stop what? Gold shook his head. - Like this?  
\- So I'm trying to understand! Like this? Didn't you have a hand in this?  
\- Why should I ... - Gold stopped, as if realizing something.  
Regina slowly turned her head towards him.  
\- You know something, don't you? - she said.  
\- I recently had a vision, and if this is what I saw,- Gold stood up resolutely, - then Henry is in big danger. Both of you need to hurry.  
\- Both of you?- Regina grimaced in bewilderment. - To whom is this " both of you"?  
\- You and Emma, - Gold went to the closet and took a vial from there. He handed it to Regina. - Here, take it. This will come in handy.  
\- Gold,- Regina grinned. - You think I’m not in a position myself?  
\- I understand,- the man replied. - You have reached great heights in magic. But I taught you it, and not vice versa. Just take it. You will understand when you need it: the liquid in it will begin to glow. Now hurry up. And don't forget to take Emma with you.

After Regina had gone into the room, Belle looked behind the curtain.  
\- And you let her go like that?- She asked. - Alone?  
\- She’s not alone,- Gold smiled. - She's with Emma. And then, I had a vision.  
\- What other vision, Rumpel?- Belle asked.  
\- Well, do you remember when I told you in the cafe yesterday? Henry is in danger, but only his mother can save him.  
\- Which one? - Belle said, puzzled. - He has two of them?  
\- Exactly, - Rumpel raised his finger.

Regina stood at the door to the apartment and hesitated for a second. "Maybe call first? " She thought.  
\- Emma! How long will you dig further? - Killian asked. - I've already packed my bag.  
\- Yah? - Emma asked. - Did you add everything? Warm clothes? Products? A tent?  
She stood near the closet and thought: whether to take a raincoat with her or not.  
\- The tent is in the car. We'll buy food on the way, - the guy replied.  
\- And how did you shove the tent into my "bug"? - the girl was surprised.  
\- I asked your father for a Ford. And besides, it is folded - it does not take up much space.  
\- And when do you have time for everything?- Emma muttered and shouted louder. - You did not see where I bag my case?  
Killian walked over to Emma and hugged her from behind. He put his chin on her shoulder.  
\- What's the matter? - he asked. - You don't want to go?  
\- I want to! - the girl objected. - It's just… I have a bad premonition feeling.  
\- Premonition, - Killian turned the girl to face him and lightly pressed his good hand to the closet. - Not good.  
-Yeah,- Emma replied.  
Killian was bringing his face closer to hers with the intention of kissing, but then there was a knock on the door. Emma jerked forward.  
\- Don't open it,- Killian whispered. - We are not. Maybe they will leave?

The knock rang out louder, and then the door just flew open like an explosion, and Regina entered the apartment.  
\- Good afternoon,- Regina said. - Excuse the door, but I have urgent business.  
\- Well, how "good" is he? - Killian stepped away from Emma and plopped down on the sofa. - If you're here?  
\- Regina ?! - Emma was surprised. - What are you doing this?  
\- Swan! The matter is urgent! - Regina grabbed her arm. - Have you packed your things yet? Come with me, urgently!  
\- Yes, you explain in the end what is the matter?- Emma pulled her hand away.  
\- Henry has been kidnapped!  
\- What? - Emma and Killian asked out loud.  
\- I'll go with you! - Killian stood up abruptly.  
\- No, Hook,- Regina put her hand in his direction. - No pirates. This is our son. Mine and Emma's.  
\- But…- Killian began.  
\- No,- Regina cut him off. - I generally wanted to go alone, but Gold told me to take Emma too.  
\- Gold? - Emma asked.  
\- Yes, you can call him if you want.- Regina lightly touched Emma's fingers. - I'm waiting for you in the car. If you don’t come down in ten minutes, I’ll leave alone.  
Regina left and with one wave of her hand pulled the door back into place, while Emma took out her phone.

\- Gold,- Emma began. - Regina came to me here ...  
\- Hello, Savior, - he smiled into the phone. - Listen to me, deary, I had a vision. Henry is in danger. And only you two can save him.  
\- So she's not lying? - Emma frowned.  
\- Why is she? You need to go with her and the faster the better.  
\- Okay, - Emma ended the conversation and looked at the boyfriend. - Have you seen my bag?  
Killian lifted her bag from the side of the couch and handed it to her.  
\- Apparently, that was your "bad premonition",- he said.  
\- Sorry,- Emma shrugged apologetically and took her bag.  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs to where Mills was waiting in the car. Regina was delighted when she spotted Emma in the rearview mirror.

\- Well? Emma slumped into the seat next to the driver. - Any ideas where to start looking?  
\- There is! - answered Regina. - Tell me, does he wear my pendant that I gave him for Christmas?  
\- Without taking off! - answered the girl. - In my opinion, even when he sleeps.  
\- Well! - Regina was delighted and showed her. - I have the same.  
She reached behind the collar of her shirt and tried to remove the jewelry. Either the lock got stuck, or the chain got tangled, but the pendant could not be removed.  
\- Let me,- Emma said, and reached into her collar.  
\- Okay,- Regina gasped, feeling the cool fingers on her neck.  
-I took it off.- Emma held out the pendant to Regina. - What's next?  
Regina took the pendant back, gazing at her hands. Emma interpreted this look in her own way. She put her hand on Regina's knee.  
\- We'll get him back, do you hear? Emma said and looked into Regina's eyes. - Who just tried to take him away from us ...  
\- Yes, of course.- Regina put her hand on Emma's and squeezed lightly.  
Emma smiled and tried to remove her hand, but Regina held on tight. Then she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a knife. Emma jerked her hand again, but in vain.  
\- Regina,- Emma said worriedly. - What are you doing?  
\- Just trust me.  
Regina turned her hand over and poked her finger over the pendant. Only then did she release the girl's hand. Then she pierced hers and dripped again. The blood droplets mixed and seeped inside. The pendant lit up and jerked to the side. Regina hung the pendant on the mirror and it swung again to show the direction.  
\- It's a compass now,- Regina said. - My pendant will find Henry's pendant.  
\- And that will lead us to him! - Emma was delighted.  
\- Exactly! Regina said and started the car.


	3. Henry

The limousine had been driving for a long time. Henry realized this when he passed the seventh level on his phone.  
\- Mom,- he said. - Aren't we going to see you?  
\- Of course to me,- Regina replied. - You, like, wanted to eat? First we'll stop by for food.  
\- To "Granny's"? - The boy asked.  
\- No. To the restaurant, - Regina smiled and the car stopped gently. - Let's go to.  
In the restaurant, sitting at a table, Henry looked more closely at his mother. She noticed the way he was looking at her.  
\- What are you looking at?- Regina asked a little aggressively.  
\- Nothing, - the boy smiled. - I missed you. Will you order me a hamburger, potatoes and a drink?  
\- Of course,- Regina said. - What are you going to drink?  
\- My favorite, you know, - the boy stood up.  
\- And where are you going? - the gaze of the brown eyes sharply grew heavy.  
\- I'll run to the toilet, - the boy explained. - We drove for a long time.  
\- Oh, of course. Go.  
When Henry returned to the table, there was a hamburger, potatoes, and a large glass of Coca-Cola on the table. His suspicions not only intensified, he knew for sure that it was not his mother who was sitting in front of him. It was definitely not Regina.  
\- Here. Everything you love, - Regina said.  
\- Thank you, Mom.- He tried his best not to give himself away now. If this is not his mother, then the real one is looking for him. They are both looking for him.

The mayor's Mercedes pulled up at the " Leaving Storybrooke" sign. Right in front of the orange stripe. The pendant swung like a pendulum, threatening to crash into the windshield.  
\- Damn it!- Regina said. - And now what i can do? He's out of town!  
\- I don’t know…- Emma answered in confusion. - Should I call Gold?   
Regina exhaled sharply and got out of the car, slamming the door. She walked back and forth along the car and clasped her hands in impotent rage. Now she looked like a pendant indicating the way. Emma also got out and put her hand on the roof of the car. She understood how Regina was feeling now, and did not know how to help her. Therefore, I decided to distract a little with a conversation.  
\- Does it help? - She asked Regina, thinking of nothing better.  
\- Swan! Are you kidding? - Regina pointed to the side. - My son is there! Outside Storybrooke! How am I going to save him if I forget in a second why I'm going if I cross this damn line?  
\- You seem to be calling someone,- Emma said, and nodded at her pocket.  
\- What? - Regina looked down and saw that her pocket was glowing.  
She reached in her hand and took out the vial that Gold had given her. He glowed. "Drink me" inscription appeared on it.  
"You will know when you need it"-, Gold's voice rang through Regina's head. - "The liquid in it will start to glow."  
\- What do you have? - asked Emma.  
\- Gold gave it,- Regina replied. - On the road.  
She opened the vial and swung the vial into herself. Then she suddenly gasped and doubled over.

\- Regina! - Emma exclaimed and ran around the car. - Regina, how are you?  
\- Fine,- Regina breathed and straightened out.  
Emma looked at her with bulging eyes and a hand over her mouth.  
\- Fuck! - just said Emma.  
\- Swan, what kind of expressions? - Regina said. - Communication with a pirate has a detrimental effect on your vocabulary.  
\- Regina ?! - Emma was clearly in shock. She even extended her hand forward and poked it lightly. - It's you?  
\- Of course I am, Swan! What are these idiotic questions? Who else?  
\- Some guy ... - answered Emma.  
\- What else…- Regina suddenly jumped off her seat and got into the car. She looked in the mirror, but only she was reflected there. - Again his jokes. Swan! Get in the car!  
Emma walked slowly to her seat and sat down. She, without stopping, looked at Regina and this terribly annoyed her.  
\- Stop staring at me like that! - Regina kept her hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead.  
\- I'm sorry,- Emma replied and looked down.  
\- Am I at least ... cute? - Regina asked.  
\- Very,- Emma chuckled. - What's next?  
\- Let's go ahead,- Regina answered and started the engine.  
\- No!- Emma's hand went over Regina's. - What if you lose your memory?  
\- Let's check,- Regina resolutely drove the car further, crossing the line. - Tell me everything, if suddenly ... Well, you understand.

In the car, Henry took out his phone again. He wanted to play, but suddenly felt very sleepy and fell asleep almost immediately. Regina waved her hand and the seat belts tied the boy tightly to the seats.  
\- Finally,- Regina sighed and took out her phone. She dialed only her known number.  
\- I have it,- she said into the phone. - No, he doesn't. He's sleeping. I gave him sleeping pills while he ran to the toilet. We'll be there soon.  
She ended the conversation and tapped on the glass separating the cabin and the driver. The glass dropped slightly.  
\- Here goes!,- she said. - Until the very destination. Without stops.  
The glass went up, closing again. And the car gently set off.

Mayor Mills's car crossed the orange line and stopped. Emma looked at the driver.  
\- How are you? She asked Regina. - Do you remember who you are?  
\- Yes,-Regina turned to Emma. - I'm Regina, looking for my son Henry.  
\- Fuh! Emma leaned back relaxed in the seat. - It's you. So the potion worked.  
\- And outwardly? Regina asked.  
\- Still pretty,- Emma smiled. - I mean, you still a guy.  
\- Prettier than Hook? - Regina chuckled.  
Emma opened her mouth, then closed her, and bewilderment slipped across her face. Regina started the car and they drove off.

\- I’m hungry,- said Emma after about an hour's journey. - Let's have a snack somewhere.  
\- Yes, to be honest, I do,- Regina replied. - Don't you have it with you?  
\- No. We were going to buy on the way. And, over there, I see some kind of restaurant.  
Regina pulled into the parking lot and the pendant swung forward again to indicate the establishment. They looked at each other, and one thought flashed between them: Henry was here. They entered the restaurant and sat down at a table.  
\- Listen, order some food for now, and I'll ask the bartender,- Emma said. - Okay?  
\- Why else?- Regina burst out.  
\- Because I'm the sheriff, -Emma shrugged. - By the way, you have no photo of Henry with you?  
Regina sighed and pulled out of her purse their joint photo of them with her son and handed it to Emma. The girl went to the side of the bar, and Regina watched her for a long time, wondering at the same time why the hell was Hook so lucky and why Emma was not with her.  
\- Good afternoon,- the waitress stopped nearby. - What do you want?  
\- My companion and I want to eat,- Regina smiled. - Can I have a menu?  
\- Yes, of course, - the waitress shot her eyes and held out a book. - Why did she go to the bar? If you want a drink, I can bring it.  
-Oh, that's very nice…- Regina looked at the badge. - Sofia. We're just looking for someone. Our son is missing. Maybe you saw him? Boy?  
\- You know, my shift has just begun, so… - Sophia shrugged. - I'm waiting for your order.  
Regina was placing the order, and Emma returned.  
\- Regina…ald,- Emma said, flopping down in front of her. - There is something!  
\- Reginald? - Regina arched an eyebrow as Sophia left for the order. - Tell me.  
The waitress returned and kept eyeballing Mills as she set the plates. Regina pretended not to notice. But then she got tired of it, and she got up from the table.  
\- Excuse me, where is your toilet? - She asked. Sofia pointed the direction. Emma tugged on the Mayor's sleeve as Regina passed. Regina leaned over and Emma whispered into her ear, "In the man's." Regina nodded and disappeared from view. The waitress took a long look and walked over to another table.  
\- Emma!, - Regina flew joyfully out of the closet and flew to the table. - He was here! Henry! Look.  
She held out a gray scarf with red stripes to Emma. It was Henry's scarf.  
\- That's not all the news,- Emma replied and nodded toward a chair. - Sit down.  
Regina obediently sat down in her chair and gave Emma a concerned look. Emma leaned closer to Regina, leaning over the table.  
\- He was here… - Emma lowered her voice to a whisper. - With you.  
And she put the photo on the table right in front of Regina. Mills clenched her fists.


	4. In pursuit

Regina jumped out of the restaurant, slamming the door. She walked away, not knowing where, clenching her fists with anger. I really wanted to throw a fireball into this diner and burn it to hell! Emma caught up with her already near the car.  
\- Reggie! - Emma grabbed her and turned her to face her. - What are you doing? He was here! So we are following their trail.  
\- Don’t you understand, Swan? She has the nerve to kidnap my child, - Regina pointed to the establishment with her finger, - pretending to be me! I'll find her and rip off her skin! Alive!  
\- Calm down for a start,- Emma raised her voice. - Henry saw through it.  
\- Swan, if you're trying to calm me down like that…- Regina glared at her.  
\- And you look the same,- Emma interrupted her. - Like the Evil Queen.  
\- Swan! - Regina choked with rage. - Now ...  
\- Relax! - Emma slapped Regina in the face.

Regina looked at Emma, stunned: no one ever, in any world, dared to punch her in the face.  
\- Calm down? - Emma asked. - Now listen. Henry knows we're looking for him. Why else would he have left the scarf in the closet? Have you examined him? Maybe there is some other clue?  
\- Toilet? - Regina moved her jaw and touched her cheek.  
\- Good idea,- Emma said. - But actually I was talking about the scarf.  
\- No,- Regina answered. - He stayed there in the cafe. And once again you call me "Reggie" - I'll throw a fireball at you.  
Regina turned and walked back to the restaurant.  
\- Yah? - said Emma and went to catch up with her. - You won't do that.

They returned to the cafe, to their table. The scarf was on the chair where Regina had dropped it. She lifted it from the chair and handed it to Emma. Emma felt the entire scarf and found a piece of paper.  
\- There is! - she said and held out a piece of paper. - Look!  
\- Little genius,- Regina smiled. It was written on a piece of paper: "Operation Chameleon"  
\- I told you? - Satisfied Emma began to eat.  
\- Yes, you said,- Regina said.   
Towards the end of the meal, Emma's phone rang. "Killian is calling", the screen said. Regina noticed this.  
\- I wonder if you can order food with you?- She said and got up. - I'll go find out.

Regina found Sofia and asked if they could bring takeaway food with them. Sophia replied that it was possible and took her to where it could be done. And she herself returned to their table and began to collect the plates. Communication was poor and Emma heard Killian through the word. The waitress looked at Emma in a strange way.  
\- Killian,- Emma said. - I miss you too, but I don't see the point in calling. You can hardly be heard. Bye.  
\- Is that your husband? - She suddenly asked Emma. - By phone?  
\- No,- Emma replied. - My boyfriend.  
\- Ah, - the waitress broke off for a second and nodded somewhere behind her. - Then this is the ex-husband?  
\- No,- Emma replied. - We just have a common child. Why do you think so?  
\- Don't you see? - Sophia stopped again and stared at Emma. - How does he look at you? He's in love with you!  
\- Reggie? - Emma asked in surprise, but the waitress had already left.  
\- That's it,- Regina came over with the package and lifted it. - We have food for the first time.

It was gradually getting dark on the street, darkness fell slowly. In some places, grasshoppers were already chirping. In the car, Emma was pensive, twirling Henry's scarf in her hands. She thought about the waitress's words. Regina is in love with her? Yes, nonsense! Regina, of course, is stylish, beautiful, and her slight touch of spite gives her a special charm. And even sexuality. Especially this scar above the upper lip, which just pulls to touch with your finger. Which, by the way, remained, despite Regina's "sex change". She turned to the driver and saw Regina slowly close her eyes. And her head slowly sank down: the seat belt prevented her from falling face down on the steering wheel.  
\- Regina! - shouted Emma.  
\- Yep! What?! - Regina jumped up and slammed on the brakes.  
\- We're looking for a hotel! That's what! - Emma exclaimed.  
\- What for? - Regina was genuinely surprised and looked at the pendant. - Our compass says nothing like that.  
\- Now he will! - Emma reached for the pendant to take it off.  
\- Swan! - Regina frowned. - What are you up to?  
\- I just want to turn it off for a little while ... - the young girl took the jewelry in her hands.  
\- Swan, by all the gods, if you don’t put him back right now, you’ll go back to Storybrooke. On foot. And I'll go after my son!  
\- If you've forgotten, Henry and my son,- Emma replied. - I love him too, but we need rest, otherwise you're already asleep behind the wheel. And then, what if we get lucky and they also stayed at the hotel? What if Henry left a clue there too?  
\- All right,- Regina said reluctantly. - But only for one night! And hang the pendant back.

They stopped at the first hotel they met on their way. The rooms were only singles. They entered the room: there was one bed, but wide. Sighing heavily, Emma sat on the edge of the bed. Regina put the food bag down on the table.  
\- Would you like a drink, Swan? - She asked suddenly and pulled out a bottle of wine from the package.  
\- Okay,- Emma replied and threw off her jacket. - I wonder if there are glasses anywhere?  
Emma got hold of glasses, and Regina took some of the food out of the bag and laid it out on the table.  
"Like a date", - Emma thought. - “Only candles are not enough. And romantic music. "  
Regina, as if hearing her words, took off her jacket and hung it on a chair. Emma shook her head, chasing her thoughts away. Regina refilled her glasses.  
\- What are we drinking for? - Emma asked.  
\- To the success of Operation Chameleon,- Regina smiled.  
\- Nice toast,- Emma said, and took a sip.  
Regina drank her glass in one gulp.  
\- Regina… are you… because of Henry… so upset?  
\- Swan! Just… shut up. - Regina poured herself another glass and drank it down again.  
\- If you decided to get drunk, then you do not understand why you need me? - Emma crossed her arms.  
\- Really! - Regina said, pulling off her jacket and, throwing it over her shoulder, left the room.  
The girl just rolled her eyes at this trick of Regina. She went to the bed and lay down on it.  
"If she wants to be a hero, let it be! I'm not her nanny! And in general, you have to go to bed."  
She lay down on her side and tried to fall asleep, but after twisting for twenty minutes, she realized that she would not fall asleep. She went to the table, poured herself a glass of wine and drank it in one gulp.  
“Damn it! And why do I have to save your ass forever, Regina Mills? "

Regina came to the bar and ordered a whiskey. I reached into my pocket and found the photo. They are alone with Henry. She sighed.  
\- Listen,- Regina handed the picture to the bartender. - Have you seen these two here?  
\- No,- the bartender handed her the picture back. - And who is it?  
\- This is my son. It was stolen. And we're looking for him. - Regina tipped the glass into herself.  
\- With that blonde? Hot girl. I saw you moving in, - the bartender explained, meeting a wary look.  
\- If I were you, I would watch the tongue! - Regina narrowed her eyes. - This is his mother. My son's mother.  
\- Forgive my obsession, sir,- the bartender said and poured another glass for her. - But why are you poking yourself here, and she is bored there alone?  
\- Because she has a boyfriend,- Regina sighed and drank again.  
\- And where is he? Her boyfriend? - the bartender nodded towards the entrance. - And the blonde here she is.

Emma walked over to Regina. Regina, without taking her eyes off the young girl, got up from the chair and kissed her. Emma didn’t pull away, but she didn’t return the kiss either. Regina, receiving no answer, pulled away and looked straight in the eyes, expecting at least some reaction. Emma, in deep shock, turned around and left. She returned to the room and, taking the bottle, swallowed straight from the neck.  
\- So we talked…- Regina said. And flopped back down.  
\- It’s certainly none of my business, sir,- said the bartender, - but if I were you, I would go to her.  
\- Do you think?  
\- I'm sure! - the bartender winked.

Regina quietly entered and sat down on the bed next to Emma. Emma sat with a detached look and held a bottle of wine in her hands.  
\- Emma…- Regina began.  
\- How? - the young girl turned to face her. - Not even "Swan"?  
\- Emma. Listen, forgive me. If I ... scared you. It won't happen again. - Regina paused. - I'll probably go to bed. There seemed to be a sofa. I'll just take a pillow.  
She got up and walked over to the pillows. Emma put the bottle down and walked over to her.  
\- Regina,- she called.  
\- M? - Regina, turning, could not stand on her feet and sat on the bed. - What?  
\- May I touch your scar? - said Emma. - I always wanted to ...  
Emma was standing so close, Regina put her hands on her waist and just stared at her. Without waiting for an answer, Emma reached out and lightly stroked the scar above her lip. Regina broke down and stood up. The brown eyes grew even darker, her mouth parted, and she pulled Emma closer and kissed her. Emma returned the kiss this time.  
\- Emma…- Regina said, pulling back slightly and catching her breath.  
\- Shut up, Regina,- Emma said. - Just… shut up.  
She nudged Regina down onto the bed, sitting on top of her. And covered her lips with another kiss.


	5. Castle

Henry woke up when he was shaken by the shoulder.  
\- We arrived,- Regina said. - Come out.  
She opened the door, letting him out. The boy got out and froze in amazement: in front of him was a castle . With an oriental touch. A man met them at the door. He was dressed strangely: a long white robe almost to the floor, the top of the cape also almost to the floor, along the edge of which there was a fringe. On his feet are sandals, on his head is a crown, and all his fingers are in rings. The man went up to the boy and took his face in his hands.  
\- Hello, child,- the man said.  
\- Um… Hello,- the boy replied. - You slept?  
\- Where did you get it, lad? - The man asked.  
\- You are wearing a lady's nightgown and ... a curtain on top,- the boy explained. - You were in a hurry, apparently?  
Instead of answering, the man just laughed.  
\- I like him,- the man said with a laugh and patted Henry's hair. - Take him to his chambers.  
\- Yes, my lord,- Regina replied with a slight bow.  
She took the boy by the hand and led the numerous corridors until she stopped at one of the doors. She led him inside. There was a large four-poster bed in the corner, next to a table. Then there was a window and a wardrobe in the other corner. Another door led to the bathroom. Henry dropped the backpack on the bed and turned.

\- Who you are? - he asked. - You are not my mother.  
\- You're right, buddy , - the woman waved her hands and turned into another woman.  
She was dressed almost the same as the man. The only difference was that the edges of her tunic reached the floor.  
\- But my mom… she will look for me,- Henry said. - You understand?  
\- Sure! - The woman smiled. - That's the whole point.  
\- How is our guest? - a man entered the room who met them at the entrance. - Already accustomed?  
\- And who are you? You both? - the boy looked first at one, then at the other.  
\- I, - the man put his hand on his chest. - King Solomon, and this is my wife. Queen of Sheba. Actually one of the.  
\- One of the wives?- Henry asked. - And how many of them do you have?  
\- After two hundred I stopped counting,- the man shrugged. - But we will leave you. Rest well.

In the morning Regina woke up with a wild headache.  
"Damn, I managed to get drunk like that."  
She sat up on the bed and looked around. Emma was nowhere to be found.  
“And where the hell is this Savior? Or did I dream everything? But we seemed to be kissing yesterday ... Jesus! It would be better to dream! "  
The door to the suite opened and Emma entered.  
\- How do you feel?- She asked without looking at Regina.  
\- Not really,- Regina replied. - To be honest.  
\- Here, - Emma put the bottle of water on the table and put the pack of pills next to her. - Should help. I'm in the car.  
\- Swan…- Regina began, but the girl left immediately.

Regina took a shower and took some pills. And indeed, I felt better. She packed up and left. She got behind the wheel and they drove off where the pendant led them. They were both silent in the car. Emma avoided all contact with Regina and even sat in the back seat behind the driver. She gazed distantly out the window. Regina was the first to break down. On the one hand, she wanted to be with Emma, but on the other, she wanted to know what Emma herself wanted. She did not answer her first kiss, but then she herself pounced. But they were both drunk.  
\- We'll have to talk about it anyway,- she said. - About what happened yesterday.  
\- I don’t want to,- Emma didn’t even turn her head in her direction.  
\- Why?- Regina arched an eyebrow sarcastically. - I kiss worse than your pirate?  
\- I just… I don’t want to,- Emma looked directly at the driver and, as if daring, added. - And he ... Everything is complicated with us.  
\- Do you want to talk about it? - Regina smiled.  
\- Get off, Regina,- Emma smiled back. The tension dropped.

Emma's phone rattled. A message came from Henry. It was a photo.  
\- Regina!- Emma exclaimed. - Slow down!  
\- What?- Regina asked, turning her head slightly. - What happened?  
\- A message from Henry! - answered Emma and held out her hand. - Look.  
Regina pulled her Mercedes to a stop so abruptly that it turned slightly. She grabbed her phone and glared at the photo. And then puzzled brown eyes stared at Emma from behind the driver's seat.  
\- What does it mean? - Regina asked and handed her phone back.  
\- Apparently he's being held there,- Emma replied and stared at the photograph of the castle. With an oriental touch.  
\- Hmm,- Regina arched an eyebrow as usual. - What, Aladdin stole him? What for?  
\- But now we know exactly where to go, - Emma just shrugged. - Go. Until we arrive, we will not find out.

Regina started the car and they drove on. After driving about another kilometer, the car stopped again.  
\- What? Emma asked. - Gasoline ran out?  
\- Why on your phone?- Regina asked suddenly. She looked straight ahead. - Why didn't he send me anything?  
\- Are you serious now? - Emma was surprised. - What, jealousy leapt again?  
\- No. I'm talking about something else ... - Regina patted her pockets and took out her phone. - What if it's a setup? Heck!  
\- What have you got there? - worried Emma.  
\- Phone discharged! Heck!- Regina slammed the steering wheel. - How is your phone?  
\- To be honest ...- Emma glanced at hers. - Mine, too, is not long left ...

\- Want to eat,- Regina said suddenly. - Where did you put the food bag?  
\- So he…- Emma looked a little guilty. - Probably stayed at the hotel. I thought you'd take it.  
\- Goddamn it, Swan!т - Regina leaned back into the seats so hard that she hit the headrest. - What did you think ?!  
\- Don't yell at me, you were the last one to leave the room,- Emma clarified.   
Regina gave a nervous laugh.  
\- Swan, hear me, we still don't know what happened to Henry, who kidnapped him and why. And it is advisable to find it as quickly as possible. And now we again have to stop somewhere along the way to buy food! - Regina shouted. - Because it is not known how long to go!  
\- But we know where we are going. Already something, - Emma tried to calm her down.  
\- Of course,- Regina said sarcastically and started the car. - We have eastern castles here at every step!  
\- The locks may not be, but the shops are still there,- Emma replied. - If you are tired, then I can sit behind the wheel.  
\- Once I let you drive. Enough, - Regina snorted.  
She started the car and they drove off to stop at the first store in half an hour. Regina got out of the car and walked towards him. Emma remained in the car. She looked out the window and noticed a bar on the other side of the road. She left a note and went to him. Regina came back from the store, but found only a note in the car:  
“I'm in the bar opposite. Maybe they can charge the phone. Emma."  
\- Swan!- Regina gritted her teeth.

Emma walked over to the bartender, but before she could say a word, a hand fell on her waist. The girl turned around: a not quite sober man stood nearby and smiled.  
\- What kind of wind brought such a fairy to us? - he asked.  
\- Anti-cyclone, - came from the entrance. Regina stood in the doorway. - Get your paws off my woman.  
\- Reggie…- Emma gasped. - Not worth it…  
\- And the woman, it seems, is not yours, - the man grinned and lowered his hand to Emma's buttock.  
This infuriated Regina as she lunged forward but bumped into her fist. The blow landed right in the head and cut an eyebrow. Regina gasped and sank to the floor.  
\- Reggie! - exclaimed Emma and instantly pulled out the pistol. She took a step back. When the man, pleased with himself, turned to her, the barrel of a pistol stared into his face.  
\- You shouldn't have done that!- She said angrily.  
\- What? - the man goggled his eyes. - What to do?  
\- Total! Now get out! - Emma cocked the trigger. - Well?  
\- Yes, I just ... - the man's gaze slid down, and he noticed the sheriff's badge on the girl's belt. - Sorry, Sheriff.  
With his arms outstretched, backward, he walked out the door. Emma rushed to Regina and put a handkerchief to the wound.  
\- Reggie,- she asked. - How do you? Does it hurt anywhere else?  
\- Only vanity,- Regina grinned.

And Emma suddenly, instead of that unfamiliar male face, saw Regina's face for just a few seconds. Regina furrowed her brows in bewilderment, just like the Regina she knew. And Emma felt something like sadness. She realized how much she missed that face. According to Regina. According to her Regina. And succumbing to this fleeting feeling, she pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina, taken aback in the first five seconds, returned the kiss. Emma pulled back and looked at her, but now it was the guy again. With a scar over the lip.  
\- Swan? - Regina asked. - Did you find out?  
\- What? - Emma blinked.  
\- About exercise, - Regina raised her eyebrows.  
\- Oh yes, of course. I didn't have time yet.  
She stood up, helped Regina up. Regina sat down at a table while Emma walked over to the bartender and asked about the chargers. A minute later she came up with a cord that allowed charging right in the car and two glasses.  
\- Why did you order? - Regina held a handkerchief to her eyebrow. - I'm driving.  
\- The bartender gave it,- Emma shrugged. - At the expense of the house. I'll have a drink, perhaps.  
She drank them one by one, waved goodbye to the bartender and left the bar.  
\- No, well, okay at all? - asked Regina into space and shouted after the young girl: - Swan! Have you forgotten anything?  
She cursed, threw her handkerchief and went to catch up with the girl.


	6. We arrived!

\- What the hell, Swan? - Regina slammed the car door loudly as she got behind the wheel.  
Emma shuddered. Now she was sitting on the seat next to the driver. And climbed in a bag of groceries.  
\- What do you get? - Emma asked. - There are apples.  
\- Are you kidding? - Regina stared at the young girl.  
\- Your purchases,- Emma shrugged. - And I'll eat, perhaps. Nothing like that?  
And without waiting for an answer, she took out an apple and crunched it. Regina rolled her eyes and started the car.  
\- Swan. Tell me what happened to you? - Regina asked. - I do not recognize you.  
\- Well, yes, of course, - Emma connected the phone to the charger. - I turned into a man.  
-Emma, I'm serious! - Regina put her hand on Emma's and squeezed lightly. - Your behavior is strange. I almost tore you away from your pirate by force. It's Henry! Our Henry! When you first arrived in Storybrooke, you were ready to kill for him! And now you don't seem to care about him ...  
\- It is not true! I don’t care! And I went with you! Despite… - Emma jumped up, but stopped at half the sentence.  
\- In despite of ? - Regina nodded. - Go on: what could it be a trap? Do you think I lied to you about Henry?  
Emma stared ahead in silence, and Regina suddenly stopped the car and looked at Emma.  
\- You really think I want to do something dirty,- she said, shocked. - Swan ... Swan! You have your gift! Check it out! I'm lying?  
\- I dont know. But you’re not lying, - Emma sighed. - Listen. You've been following him lately. Then I asked to pick Henry up and just when Killian and I were getting ready to leave the city, and then he suddenly disappeared.  
\- Swan! That's a coincidence! I would never harm Henry, much less… - Regina stopped.  
\- Who, Regina? Savior?  
-The girl I like, - Regina said quietly. - And I did not follow, but watched. And not for Henry at all.  
\- Did you? For… - Emma said slowly. - For me? Wait ... do you really like me?  
\- Swan, - Regina grinned. - If I liked your pirate, I would kiss him.  
\- He’s not mine,- Emma snapped. - We are having a difficult period. We almost parted ...  
\- And so we decided to go camping, - Regina grunted.  
\- Exactly. Therefore, - said Emma clearly. - Everything went wrong with Hook. My feelings for him have cooled down. Parents, forever in love, left us on purpose. Alone. They do not care where to be, if only together. First, Hook had a romantic dinner, but I got my dress dirty, and I had to forget about romance, then he suggested going on a hike. But I didn’t know with whom to leave Henry, and here you missed so “successfully”! And then he suddenly disappeared. What was I thinking ?!  
Regina didn't answer. Emma looked at her and drowned in dark brown eyes full of tears.  
\- Now I think differently! - assured Emma, realizing that she had said too much.  
\- Of course ... But deep down, you still don't trust,- Regina whispered and started the car. - That's why I went.

There was a heavy, tense silence in the car again. Emma didn't want to offend Regina with suspicion, but it was too late. She was angry with herself for her talkativeness and the stupid alcohol she drank in the bar, but there was nothing she could do. Emma thought about how to fix what she had already done, but not one sensible thought came to mind. Then she just started looking out the window and did not notice how she fell asleep. Regina drove and thought about Emma's words. If you look like that, it turned out that it was her doing. Only she herself knew that it was not. And she will prove it as soon as she finds Henry: he will! Henry Emma will definitely believe it! Regina looked at the swinging pendant and touched it with her fingers. Thinking about Henry, she didn't immediately notice that the road had changed. The asphalt was replaced by a primer, which was soon completely replaced by sand. For some reason, Regina did not immediately notice that she was driving through the desert. Ahead, out of the haze, the outline of the building suddenly emerged. Regina watched, mesmerized, as the outline sharpened into a photographic castle. She slowed down when the building was only a hundred meters away. The pendant behaved strangely when approached: its swinging decreased. And when the car stopped, he swung in the direction of the castle, froze and went out.  
\- We've arrived…- she said. - Swan. Do you see this?  
Emma did not answer; she was asleep with her head on her shoulder. Regina turned to her and a wave of affection for the blonde swept over her. She put her hand on her cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Emma opened eyes.  
\- Have you poisoned the apples again? - She asked. - Why am I sleeping?

King Solomon and one of his wives entered Henry's room. Henry was holding the phone. He tried to call, but the calls were dropped. Then he tried to send SMS, but they were not sent either.  
\- Come with me, lad,- he said.  
\- Where is it? - The boy asked.  
\- They came for you, - Solomon smiled through his mustache. - We must receive guests with dignity. Let's wait for them in the hall.  
\- And if I don't go? - Henry didn’t move.  
\- Of course you will, - Solomon snapped his fingers, and Henry was next to him. On the other side of Henry stood Solomon's wife.  
\- This is Kayla. We will accompany you, - the king explained. - I’m afraid you’ll get lost. I have a big castle.

\- Swan! Enough of your jokes already! We arrived! - Regina nodded toward the building. - Look.  
\- Oh, wow! - Emma looked ahead and gasped. - How do we find him there?  
\- I don’t know yet,- Regina said and got out of the car.  
Emma followed her out, and together they entered the castle. In the hall, they were met by King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba.  
\- Lilith? - Regina suddenly exclaimed, looking at the queen.  
\- I always suspected it,- said King Solomon.  
\- You're wrong,- the Queen of Sheba rolled her eyes. - My name is Balkis.  
\- Hmm, - Regina replied, looking closely. - They just look alike. Something.  
\- Balkis?- Emma asked. - What a strange name.  
\- Balkis, Balkis…- Regina muttered. - Something familiar…  
\- What brought you travelers? - smiled Balkis.  
\- We're looking for…- Regina began.  
\- Overnight, - finished Emma, along the way poking her in the side. - Can we rest with you?  
\- Sure! - exclaimed the king. - I personally will take you to your chambers.  
He turned and walked, followed by Balkis, and a little behind, a couple of steps behind her, Regina and Emma.  
\- Swan! - Regina whispered. - What the hell are you doing? May I ask?  
\- They're, strange - Emma whispered back. - I don't trust them.  
\- Strange? - Regina whispered again. - Swan! Are you already quite ...  
\- Help! - it was suddenly distributed throughout the floor. - Mum! Help me!

Regina and Emma stopped in sync. Regina gripped Emma's arm tightly.  
\- Henry! - She said loudly. - He's here.  
\- He is there! - Emma pointed the direction. - The sound comes from there.  
And they rushed to the source of the sound, ran to the door and opened it. Henry stood on a small ledge high enough off the floor. There is a wall behind him, hands tied. There was nothing else in the hall. The ledge suddenly jerked and went a little into the wall.  
\- Help me! - The boy exclaimed again. - I can't hold out here for long!  
\- Oh, God, Henry! - Regina exclaimed and looked at Emma. - How do we get it out of there?  
\- Try magic,- Emma replied. - And I'll look for some blanket or bedspread.  
She turned and pushed open the door, but the door did not budge. And the ledge still went into the wall. Henry was already pressed against the wall with his back, and he was only a few centimeters from the fall.  
\- Mum! Dad! Help! - Henry shouted hysterically.  
\- Swan! - Regina yelled and jerked her hands again. - Does not exceed!  
\- Dad? - Emma turned slowly to Regina.  
\- Swan !!! - Regina screamed. - You fell asleep ?! He's about to fall!  
\- Let it fall, it’s not Henry, - Emma replied calmly. - This is not our son.  
Regina looked at her, indignantly surprised, her mouth slightly open. And at that very moment, the ledge completely went into the wall.


	7. Experiment

The door to the hall swung open and Balkis entered. Emma and Regina turned to face the door.  
\- What shrewdness, - she said sarcastically, and put hand to herself ear. - Do you hear?  
\- I can't hear anything,- Regina replied. - What should we hear?  
\- The sound of a fall…- Emma realized and turned around: Henry was hanging horizontally in the air, about a meter from the floor, and absurdly twitching his hands. Balkis snorted.  
\- Kayla,- she said. - Finish with the masquerade. You were revealed.  
Henry took an upright position and, waving his arms as if dusting off his clothes, turned into a girl.  
\- Speaking of masquerades…- Balkis looked closely at Regina. - It seems that someone is not himself. It's time for you to take your true form.  
She snapped her fingers and Regina was transformed. She was a woman again, but dressed in an oriental manner. Now she was wearing a tunic. She looked at Emma, whose outfit had also changed: the girl was dressed like a soldier from the time of Troy.  
\- Another thing, - Balkis smiled with satisfaction. - Now let's go: my husband is waiting for us.  
\- My husband! - objected Kayla.  
Balkis didn't answer; she just grinned and snapped her fingers. They found themselves in the hall, where a man dressed in a tunic was sitting on a large throne. He wore a crown on his head.

\- Kayla, - he said. - Where are you?  
\- Sheba’s tricks : she almost killed me, - Kayla said.  
\- One less, one more,- Balkis grunted. - Who counts you?  
\- Sheba! - Regina exclaimed. - Well, of course! If she is Sheba, then you ...  
\- King Solomon, - the man nodded.  
\- My name is Balkis! - the Queen of Sheba stamped her foot. - How long can you talk? Sheba is the name of my kingdom.  
\- Balkis, who are they? - Solomon pointed to Regina and Emma. - One looks like Cleopatra, and the other looks like a centurion.  
\- Cleopatra? - Balkis grimaced. - Did you sleep with her too?  
\- Balkis, dear. Of course not! I'm still alive!  
\- They came for the boy,- Balkis answered.  
\- Here we will ask him! - Solomon snapped his fingers and a chair appeared next to the throne. Henry was sitting on it.  
\- Henry! - Regina rushed to her son.  
\- Henry, are you okay? - followed by Emma.  
\- Mum! Emma! - the boy, seeing the mothers, also rushed to them.  
But between them suddenly there was some kind of barrier, like a spell. An invisible wall that was impossible to cross.  
\- Who are they, lad? - Asked Solomon as if nothing had happened.  
\- This is mom… And… my mom,- the boy answered.  
\- I understand that mom. Which one is your mother?  
\- Both of them, - Henry turned to the king. - Why can't I approach them?  
And he hit the invisible obstacle with his fists. Emma and Regina exchanged glances. Regina nodded and with a wave of her hand created a fireball. She chuckled - the magic returned to her again.  
\- Step aside, Henry, - she called to her son.  
The boy stepped aside a couple of steps. She threw the ball at the wall, but it only disintegrated into a thousand sparks. She looked at Emma again, now Emma nodded. Together they tried to destroy the wall, but the streams of powerful energy only crashed against it.  
\- Two mothers, one child ... - Solomon said thoughtfully. He seemed not to be interested in what was happening around him. - In my opinion, we have already gone through this. Balkis, is it your doing?  
\- It's a gift,- Balkis chuckled. - But this time it's the other way around. Now the child chooses which mother is more dear to him.  
\- I swear! If you do something with my child, I will grind you into powder! - shouted Emma.  
\- Oh really? - Balkis went to the boy and put her hands on his shoulders.The boy froze instantly, as if frozen.  
\- Do not approach him, one-hoofed! - Regina said menacingly.  
\- But now it was insulting. Witch! - Balkis snapped her fingers again.

The whole company was once again transported to another hall. In the center was the throne. Three pillars stood around in a semicircle.  
\- You know, there is such a thing, the staircase is called, - Regina said, talking to Balkis. - Have you heard of her? My head is spinning from your movements.  
Balkis snapped her fingers once again, and Regina, Emma and Kayla were at the pillars. Hands were shackled, and they themselves were fastened to the posts by the neck with wide straps.  
\- Balkis! - Emma asked. - What are you up to?  
\- Oh. I'll ruin the surprise if I do. Although, here's a spoiler: today one of you will die. And your son will kill one of you. Tell me, is it brilliant? Who do you think he loves more: you or the witch? - Balkis nodded at Regina.  
\- First, I am the Queen. Secondly, our son will not do this - he loves us, one-hoofed!  
\- How tired I am of you. I hope he kills you. - Balkis snapped her fingers again. Henry appeared. He looked around.  
\- What? - he asked. - What's happening?  
\- I'll explain everything to you now, buddy. These are your mothers, - Balkis pointed to the pillars. - You will kill one of them.  
She waved her hand, and the boy had two pistols in his hands.  
\- From this. One with real bullets, the other with blanks. You need to shoot simultaneously, with two hands, in Macedonian style, - Balkis smiled predatory. - Which one do you love more?  
\- And if I don’t? - The boy said. - I won’t choose?  
\- Then I will do it, - Balkis pressed the lever, which at the beginning he took for a staff.  
Under Kayla, the tiles she was standing on slid to the side. The belt broke, and Kayla just screamed briefly and hooted down, throwing her hands up. Balkis pulled the lever up and the tile returned to its original position.  
\- Solomon! - perked up Emma. - Well, your wife, but are you then? You are the wisest person who ever lived. Stop this! Influence her.  
\- No, - Solomon said simply. - It's terribly boring here, in timelessness. And the only thing that gives me joy is my birthdays. And today is my birthday. Every year Balkis prepares some unusual gift for me. Every time she comes up with something interesting. As with you. I can’t understand, this is a gift!  
\- You're both crazy! - Regina said. - Kayla died.  
\- So what? - Solomon waved his hand. - I have three hundred wives and seven hundred concubines. And Balkis is so alone.  
\- Okay, it's time to get down to business! - said Balkis and looked at Henry. - Get started, buddy. You can swap them if you like.  
Henry weighed the pistols, wondering if he could determine which bullets were fake and fire both shots out of him. Balkis put her hand on the lever.  
\- Start already, or I'll start,- she snapped her fingers. The boy's arms extended forward.  
\- Mom, Emma, I'm sorry,- a tear rolled down his face.  
He closed his eyes and pulled both triggers. Emma and Regina flinched at the same time. Regina listened to herself - nothing hurt anywhere. She turned to Emma. Emma pressed her hands to her stomach, and blood slowly trickled through her fingers to the floor.  
\- NOOOO! - She shouted. - EMMA!

She waved her hand, the straps fell, and Regina rushed to the girl, who was slowly sliding to the floor.  
\- Damn,- Emma whispered. - How painful…  
\- Mom ... - Henry threw the pistols on the floor and rushed to Emma. Tears were pouring down his face. - I am so sorry!   
\- Henry ... Honey, - Emma tried to smile. - It's not your fault ... Listen to your mother. Okay?  
\- Swan! Do not die! - Regina took Emma's hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with hers. - Please! I love you, do you hear, Swan ?!  
\- Regina… I have to tell you…- Emma's breathing was hampered, her voice quieter. - There ... in ... the hotel ...  
\- You won't die! I've had enough deaths! - Regina stood up resolutely and addressed Balkis. - Played enough? Now take it all back.  
\- I can't,- Balkis shrugged.  
\- Oh really?! - lilac smoke enveloped Regina, and she turned out standing next to Solomon, to whose throat she put a sword. - And now? Can't you again?  
\- Indeed, - Balkis froze for a second. - It's time to end this.  
And she snapped her fingers.

All three were on the road. Emma was wearing her red leather jacket, Regina was wearing her suit, and even Henry had his scarf around his neck. Emma kept her hands to the wound as well. Henry was sitting next to him, and Regina's car was parked a little way off.  
-Emma, - Regina sat down nearby to Emma. - You need to go to the hospital. Can you get up?  
\- Maam,- Henry suddenly smiled. - There is an easier way. You will heal her yourself.  
\- Honey, we're not at home, there's no magic here, - Regina stroked Emma's cheek.  
\- But do you love her? You know what to do.  
Regina gave her son a puzzled look.  
\- Kiss her," the boy replied to Regina's mute question. - Love is try magic.  
\- Henry ...  
\- Mom, faster, she's getting worse! - Henry said.  
Regina looked at Emma's pale face and tugged at the edges of her jacket to kiss. A second later, she felt a kiss in return, and a wave of magical power radiated from the two of them. Henry smiled contentedly. Regina pulled back and looked at Emma. She looked healthy and smiled. There was not a speck on the clothes.  
\- Regina.- Emma's hand fell on the brunette's waist. - You saved me. It was he? Yes? The kiss of true love?  
\- Stop lying around, Swan.- Regina got up and walked to the car. - Henry, in the car. We are coming home.  
-"Swan" ? Again? Regina, - Emma easily got to her feet and, taking Henry's hand, also walked to the car. - After everything that happened between us?


	8. Return

Regina got behind the wheel, Emma sat in the nearby seat,Henry flopped down from behind. Mills sat in silence and looked ahead, thinking about something.  
\- And? - Emma asked. - Why are we still standing?  
\- I don’t know where to go,- Regina replied. - Henry's pendant brought us here, but back ... I don't even know where we are.  
\- Mom, I'm going to turn on geolocation now, - Henry said and took out his phone. Answered after five minutes of searching. - We're in Maine. The internet says the ride is about ten hours.  
\- Great, - Regina replied. - Which way? Don't turn the car around?  
\- No, - the boy smiled. - Let's go straight.  
\- Okay,- Regina started the engine. - If you want to eat, there was a bag with food.  
\- Ookeh,- Henry nodded.

They had been driving for about five hours, Henry was seasick, and he was sleeping quietly. Emma looked out the window.  
\- How did you guess it wasn't Henry standing on the ledge? - Regina asked suddenly.  
\- Didn't you hear? - Emma threw a glance at her son through the mirror. - She called you father. That is, she saw that a man and a woman entered, and assumed that we were his parents.  
\- No,- Regina bit her lip. - Didn't hear, focused on "Henry". Tried not to let him fall, but the magic didn't work. She didn't seem to exist. The potion must have been the point, because when this Balkis gave me back my appearance, the magic returned.  
\- Maybe,- Emma shrugged. They fell silent again, each thinking differently.  
\- But that's not what you wanted to talk about? - Emma asked. - Let's find out now. While we are, so to speak, together.  
\- Okay,- Regina paused and shot a quick glance in the mirror. Henry was asleep. - When were you going to tell me?  
\- About what? - Emma asked.  
"She knows," panic flashed at these thoughts on Emma's face. “She remembered what happened at the hotel. Oh, that's not how I imagined this conversation ... "  
\- About what? - Regina asked a little louder than she wanted. - Maybe it's enough to pretend to be a fool? Or is it hereditary?  
\- Don't scream, the child is asleep,- Emma hissed. - And speak plainly.  
\- I'm talking about HOW I saved you,- Regina lowered her voice. - You wouldn't be sitting here now if you didn't feel what I feel for you. When you were about to tell me that ... you care about me.  
\- I didn't know myself. Didn't think my sympathy ... - she came across Regina's puzzled look, - hypersympathy is something more. And then there, in the bar, when I was looking at the male version of you and suddenly I saw your face, I realized that perhaps I have deeper feelings for you. Maybe she knew, somewhere deep in the subconscious, but she drove this thought away from herself ... Therefore, Killian has gone wrong lately.  
\- Oh! - Regina exclaimed. - I completely forgot about the pirate. We'll have to turn him into some kind of animal so that he doesn't get in the way under his feet. How would you like to see him?  
\- What?! - Emma asked loudly.  
\- Hush,"- Regina smiled sarcastically. - You will wake up the child.

\- I’m not sleeping anymore,- Henry stretched. - Haven't you arrived yet?  
\- Henry,- Emma turned to the boy. - Your mother is crazy.  
Henry looked ahead and saw Regina wink at him in the mirror. He smiled and said:  
\- Which of the two?  
\- You! - Emma frowned playfully. - Are you turning your son against me? Well beware!  
She reached out her hands to Regina and began to tickle her. Regina started laughing and nearly let go of the steering wheel.  
\- Stop it,- Regina stopped the car laughing. - Stop it, Emma! Well that's enough.  
\- And not what? - the happy smiling face of the blonde was a couple of centimeters from Regina's.  
\- That's what! - Regina caught her face in her hands and pulled her closer and kissed her.  
Emma responded with a kiss, her hands frozen at the brunette's waist. Emma deepened the kiss, her hands slipping further into the lock, and she pulled Regina towards her. Regina's hands slid around Emma's shoulders and gripped the cuffs of her jacket.  
\- Moms! - Henry said.  
\- What? - they both turned to the voice and realized that they had forgotten that they were not alone in the car. They looked at each other and returned to their seats.  
\- Nothing,- the boy replied. - What did you say about food?  
\- There was a package,- Emma replied, and Regina started the car. - You should have slept some more.  
\- I do not want. I got enough sleep. - Henry climbed into the bag and began to rustle the wrapping paper. - Wow, hamburgers.

They arrived in Storybrooke at night. The mayor's Mercedes crossed the orange line and Regina stopped the car. She looked at Emma.  
\- Where can I take you? - Mills asked.  
\- Home,- Emma wondered. - Why do you ask?  
\- Maybe you can spend the night at my place? It's too late already. - Regina smiled and stroked Emma on the shoulder.  
\- I ... I can't,- Emma smiled apologetically. - I need to talk to Killan.  
\- Exactly. Hook. - Regina started the car.  
\- Mom,- Henry's head stuck between the seats as he spoke to Regina. - Can I spend the night at your place?  
\- If Emma will allow, - smiled Mills.  
\- Of course, go if you want,- Emma patted the boy's hair.  
\- Really want to! - answered the boy. - Thank you, ma.

Emma quietly opened the apartment door and entered. The light was on in the kitchen. Mary Margaret sat at the table and read. She saw Emma, rushed to her and immediately hugged her.  
\- Emma! Returned, - she said and shouted upstairs. - David! She's back.  
\- Mum? - Emma was surprised and noticed her father descending. - Dad? Where are you from here?  
\- We returned yesterday,- David replied and immediately hugged his daughter as soon as Mary Margaret let her go. - Hook told us everything. Where is Henry?  
\- Regina took him. He will spend the night with her.  
\- Regina? - Mary Margaret asked. - Do you trust her? You said she followed him.  
\- No ... Yes,- Emma shook her head. - I mean, I trust. And she didn't follow him. And Henry himself asked to see her. How long have we been?  
\- Two weeks. Emma, is everything okay? - David asked.  
\- Oh sure. It's just ... I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.

The next day Emma was awakened by her mother's cheerful voice.  
\- Sleepyhead, wake up,- Mary Margaret said. - You will sleep all your life.  
\- Ma, five more minutes,- Emma grumbled. - You won't be late for work?  
\- So I'm back. Time is one o'clock, - her mother answered her.  
\- How's the hour? - Emma sat up abruptly. - I also need to work!  
\- Relax, - Mary Margaret sat down on the bed. - David said you have a day off. And in the evening we have a party. About your return.  
\- Great idea,- Emma said.  
\- That's agreed. Now get down - the food is getting cold.

After lunch, Emma went straight to the mayor's office. Regina stood by the closet holding a folder in her hands. Emma admired her: boots, a leather skirt that fits graceful hips, and a red top. A black leather jacket hung on the chair. Regina, sensing her gaze, looked around.  
\- Hi,- she said to Emma. - Are you on business?  
\- I just came in to say "hello,” - Emma smiled and came closer.  
\- Have you talked to the pirate? - Regina glanced at the folder again.  
\- No, not yet, - Emma put her hands on her waist and pulled on herself.  
\- Swan, I'm busy right now.- Regina pushed the girl away from her slightly with her free hand. - We were gone for two weeks. A lot of paperwork has accumulated.  
-"Swan,"- said Emma knowingly and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. - Clear.  
She turned and walked through the doors, but without crossing the threshold, turned around.  
\- We're having a party tonight to celebrate our return. Will you come?  
\- I don’t know,- Regina replied. - There is really a lot of work.  
\- Where's Henry? - Emma asked.  
\- What?! Swan, are you kidding? - Regina closed the folder abruptly and tossed it on the table. - I took him to school this morning. He should have returned home by now.  
\- I'll come to you right from home, - Emma widened her eyes. - And when she left, he was not ...  
\- Balkis again?- Regina grabbed the phone and dialed her son's number. - Will not calm down, one-hoofed one? Well, get caught by me!  
" The subscriber does not answer or is temporarily unavailable" - the receiver answered.  
\- What's going on in this city ?!- Regina protested. - Swan! Find him! Henry seems to be missing again!


	9. A party

\- What do you mean missing? - Emma in three steps returned to the study.  
\- His phone isn't answering! - Regina dropped her phone on the table.  
\- Relax.- Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. - Now we'll find out everything.  
She took out her phone and called her father.  
\- Where are you calling? - Regina asked. - Didn't you hear me? His phone isn't answering.  
\- And where do they call about missing children?- Emma stroked Regina's shoulder. - To the police. Dad, are you at work? I'll be right there.  
Emma hung up and smiled at Regina.  
\- Do not worry. Everything will be fine. - She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek. - As soon as I figure out something, I'll call you right there.

Emma quickly went downstairs, got into her "Beetle" and drove to the police station. Regina, watching her out the window, twirled her phone in her hand. When the yellow car was out of sight, Regina sank into a chair, exhausted.  
“Here's to you and 'came in to say hello,' ” Mills sighed." If only brought flowers. What is the attitude towards the queen?"   
Emma literally flew into the station and stopped, her mouth slightly open. She saw David in his office, sitting at the table, and next to him was Henry: they were playing something with enthusiasm on the computer. Emma exhaled loudly.  
\- Henry! - She rushed to her son and hugged the child tightly. - Henry, you're here!  
\- Ma. You will strangle me, - answered the boy and freed himself from his embrace. - What are you doing?  
\- What am I? - suddenly outraged Emma. - You had to go home after school!  
\- Don't swear, - Henry said. - I'm fine.  
\- Why is your phone not working? - Emma crossed her arms over her chest.  
\- Emma,- David said. - Well, why are you pressing on the guy? I picked it up after school, missed it.  
\- And warn?- Emma threw up her hands. - We just got back! Regina is going crazy over there! Speaking of Regina.  
The young girl took out her phone and called the mayor. The phone was answered immediately.  
\- Regina. Everything is good. David took it after school, they play games on the computer here.  
\- Okay,- Mills answered evenly, but Emma literally felt her exhale with her skin.  
\- Have you changed your mind about the party?- Emma asked.  
\- I have a lot of work,- Mills replied. - With your departure, it did not diminish.  
\- I'll wait anyway. - Emma cut off the phone and turned to her son. - And you, young man, in the car.  
Henry sighed and trudged out.  
\- Emma. What's wrong with you? - David asked. - You are kind of nervous.  
\- Dad, okay he is. But are you? Do you know what we went through to get him back? - Emma shrugged, remembering. - Have you even eaten?  
\- Yes. We had a snack at "Granny's". I'm sorry I didn't call. I was going, and then we got carried away with the game. - David hugged his daughter. - Okay?  
\- Okay, - Emma smiled and went to the exit to the car, where her son was waiting.

Henry stared out the window defiantly. He pretended to be indifferent, but he himself was a little offended at Emma.  
\- How are you?- Emma asked and started the car. - How is it at school?  
\- Fine, - the boy replied without even turning.  
\- Henry,- Emma sighed. - Well, stop sulking. Regina and I got very scared when you didn't answer. Now, when you just returned, it was not enough to lose you again.  
\- Have you seen my mom? - Henry turned to her.  
\- Yes, I was with her when she called you.  
\- And quarreled?- The boy asked.  
\- Why do you think so? It's just ... She's angry with me. Little. Because I didn't speak to Killian. That's all. - Emma stopped the car outside the house. - Henry, will you help me?  
\- It depends on what, - said the boy.  
\- Get Regina to come to the party. - Emma looked at her son. - Today ours are arranging in honor of our return. I'll buy you ice cream.  
\- Two,- the boy replied.  
\- Henry,- Emma was jokingly surprised. - This is chantage. And I, by the way, am the deputy sheriff.  
\- And you're trying to bribe,- the boy smiled.  
\- But you are not a representative of the authorities. - Emma beat back, and they both laughed.  
\- Okay. I will help. - Henry opened the car door. - And Emma, buy her flowers. If you are already guilty.  
Henry got out of the car, slammed the door and ran upstairs.  
\- But I…- Emma frowned. - Although yes. You're right. What are her favorites? Henry! Wait a minute.  
Emma locked the car and went to catch up with her son.

In the evening, Mary Margaret was spinning in a dress in front of a mirror and could not decide which shoes, it is better to wear under it. The dress was black and white, so she wore a black shoe on one leg and a white shoe on the other. And one by one she put them up to the mirror, trying to understand which ones are better - black or white. Emma walked over and stood next to the mirror.  
\- Emma! - Mary Margaret was delighted. - Help me choose shoes.  
\- Mom, do you know if Killian is coming? - Emma asked.  
\- Of course he will. Are you OK?- Mary Margaret bowed her head. - Have you talked?  
\- No, we haven't talked yet. - Emma bit her lower lip, wondering whether to tell her mother or not.  
\- Everything will be alright. You'll see. - Mary Margaret changed legs again. - So what should I do with the shoes?  
\- No. Because I love another person, - answered the daughter.  
\- It's good. - Mary Margaret, carried away by the problem with the shoes, hardly listened to her daughter - I know him?  
\- Yes. This is Regina, - Emma said and waited for her mother's reaction.  
\- It is wonderful. - Mary Margaret has changed her legs again. - Wonderful.  
\- Mum. Did you hear what I said? - Emma asked with panic in her voice.  
\- Sure. You said, "It's Regina," - Mary Margaret repeated obediently.  
\- And before that? - Emma looked inquiringly at her mother.  
\- And before that you said that ... - Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. - What?!  
\- Well, ready, my favorite women in the world? - David came up to them.  
\- Blue, - Emma did not take her eyes away from her mother, and she, without looking up, looked at her. - Blue shoes will match this dress. And a tippet.  
\- So, and what, actually ... - David looked at one, then at another. - What happened?  
\- Nothing,- Emma smiled at her father. - You go, I'll drive up later. I still need to go somewhere.

Emma walked down to the car and drove to the nearest flower shop, where she bought a bouquet for Regina.  
“Henry promised to persuade her, so he will come. Likely".  
Emma sighed heavily, put the bouquet on the seat and drove to the Grandmother's tavern. She parked her "Beetle" near the entrance, picked up the flowers and went to the entrance. But she did not get to the door, because they called her.  
\- Swan! Finally! - There was a pirate nearby.- You look great.  
\- Killian. It's good that you're here. - Emma put the bouquet on the table. - We need to talk!  
\- Of course you do. - Killian came close and with his good hand pressed the girl to him. - I miss you wildly.  
He brought his face closer and kissed her. Emma froze for a second, not responding to his kiss.  
\- Was it worth taking me out of business for this? - Suddenly there was a voice.  
Emma and Killian turned around. Regina stood a stone's throw from them, her gaze filled with rage. Emma pushed Killian aside, grabbed the flowers and took a step towards Regina.  
\- Regina,- Emma said, and handed her the flowers. - We were just talking ... And this, by the way, is for you ...  
\- Yes,- Regina's voice was so cold that Emma involuntarily shivered. - I saw HOW you talked. And I don't need someone else's!  
\- You got it wrong, Regina…- Emma took another small step towards Mills. - Let me explain.  
\- Don't hold me for a fool, Swan!- Regina waved her hands and disappeared with a plume of lilac smoke.

\- Swan. What's going on?- Killian asked. - Why is she so angry?  
\- Fuck you, Hook! - Emma angrily threw the flowers into the urn. - Don't come near me anymore! Never! I don't want to see you!  
\- Are you leaving me? - The Hook arched an eyebrow. - Me? I'm handsome, pirate and rascal. Well, Swan?  
\- Already done ! - Emma answered sharply. - Just now!  
She turned around and, easily running up the steps, disappeared behind the cafe door.  
\- That is, as? - Killian asked himself. - No, Swan. I demand an explanation.  
And he immediately followed after Emma. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she heard joyful shouts and congratulations on her return. She smiled at her friends, nodded at congratulations and sat down at the counter, but her soul was disgusting. There was a hole in my soul because of the pirate's trick, I wanted to run away and get drunk. Although she gets drunk. Right now. Party after all.

David noticed that Emma was somehow overly addicted to alcohol, and even got up to ask her about the reason, but was stopped by his wife.  
\- David. Don't come near, - Mary Margaret said.  
\- What's the matter, Snow White? - He asked. - Do you know something?  
\- She quarreled with Killian.   
\- Swan. - Killian sat down next to Emma. - Have you decided to surpass me in drinking alcohol? What happened. Explain.  
\- Killian. - Emma knocked over another glass. - Am I dear to you?  
\- Emma,- Hook wondered. - Sure. What are the questions?  
\- Then disappear. - Emma gave him a dull look. - Please! I do not love you.


	10. Parting

Henry left the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches. Lilac smoke billowed in the hallway, and when it cleared, Regina was standing there. She saw her son and went up to him.  
\- Mom. Why are you here? - the boy was surprised.  
\- Henry! - She said in an icy voice and pointed to the plate. - What is it?!  
\- Food, - the boy replied. - I am hungry.  
\- I left you a whole refrigerator of normal food! What do you eat?  
Henry silently turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  
\- Henry Daniel Mills! - Regina shouted. - Don't you dare leave me when I'm talking to you! Come back now!  
The boy put the plate on the table and, passing by his mother, began to climb to the second floor.  
\- Henry! - Regna turned to her rising son. The boy didn't react in any way. - Henry, I'm talking to you!  
\- If I starve to death, it will be your fault, - Henry said as he rose and slammed the door to his room.  
Regina closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.  
“I also quarreled with my son. Well done! What kind of day is that ?! "  
She wiped away her tears and went upstairs to her son.  
\- Henry. - She knocked gently. - Henry, son, open it.  
\- What for? - Henry replied.  
\- Henry, I can blow this damn door to shreds. You know about this, right?  
\- It's not locked,- the boy replied.  
Regina pushed open the door and entered. Henry was lying on his side with his back to her. She sat on the edge of the bed and clasped her hands together.  
\- Henry. I'm sorry I yelled.- When another tear rolled out, Regina just brushed it off. - I had a terrible day today. If you want sandwiches, here it is.  
Regina waved her hand and a plate appeared on the nightstand by the bed. Even though Mills's voice was even, Henry still heard tears in him. He turned to face her. Regina got out of bed.  
\- Good night, Henry,- she said, and went to the door.  
\- Wait, Mom. - The boy got out of bed and, coming up from behind, hugged her. - What happened? Did you quarreled with Emma?  
\- Can say so ... - Regina stroked his hands.  
\- Mom. - Henry walked around his mother and looked directly into her eyes. - Tell me, it will become easier for you.  
\- Oh well.- She smiled and sat down on the bed. - Emma still loves the pirate: when I came, she kissed him. And then she wanted to give me the flowers that he bought her. That, in fact, is all ...  
\- Nonsense! - Henry exclaimed. - Hook never gave her flowers, he's a pirate. And where did you get the idea that it was Emma kissing him? Maybe the other way around?  
\- Henry. - Regina hugged her son and kissed his temple. - I am pleased that you are trying to console me, but I myself saw everything.  
\- It was necessary to talk, - Henry tilted his head. - She loves you. Why would she kiss a pirate?  
\- Sweet. - Regina stood up. - You have a heart filled with faith, but ...  
\- You are afraid? Be happy?   
\- I want her to be happy. And if she is happy with him, then well ...  
\- I also want my mom to be happy. To make both my mothers happy. And I see nothing wrong with being happy with each other. Just talk to her. Promise you will do it.  
\- Okay, I promise I'll talk to Emma tomorrow. - She stroked his head. - Anything else?  
\- Yes, - the boy smiled. - Try the sandwiches, I made myself.

In the morning, Emma opened her eyes and turned her head slightly. The neck was a little numb from lying in one position, and there was real hell in my throat. As if she had eaten the sand, the very one, from timelessness. A hand was resting on her waist. Emma smiled. “Your Majesty! And yet you love me, no matter how you pretend. "  
She turned to the person next to her and jumped off the bed.  
\- Killian ?! - she exclaimed. - What the hell are you doing here ?!  
\- Swan, don’t squeal. - Killian rubbed his single hand over his face. - The head is already cracking.  
\- How did you end up here, I'm asking you? - Emma asked, wheezing a little.  
\- Honestly, I don’t remember,- the pirate replied. - But if you don't mind, I would go to the shower.  
\- Go wherever you want, - said Emma and went into the kitchen.  
She drank several glasses of water in a row and felt better. Killian came out of the shower ten minutes later whistling and wearing a robe.  
\- Do you drink water? - he asked. - Take the pills, or better take a shower. Water is a miracle.  
\- I’ll do without advice, - Emma replied, and went to shower too.  
Killian put the kettle on, set the cups, and began making breakfast. Someone knocked on the door.

\- I'll open, - he shouted and threw open the door. Regina stood outside the door.  
\- And you were right, - Emma came out of the shower, wiping her hair. - Water is a miracle.  
She spotted Regina in the doorway and froze with her mouth parted. Regina said nothing, just pursed her lips, turned around and left.  
\- No ... - Emma whispered and slowly sank to the floor.  
\- What was it, I wonder? - Killian turned to Emma.  
Emma sat on the floor with an air of complete detachment. Tears streamed down her face.  
\- Swan! - Killian flew up to her and sat down next to her. - Emma. What happened?  
\- You ruined everything! That's what happened! - She shouted to him and, covering her face with her hands, began to cry.  
\- Yes, explain already plainly: what's the matter ?! - freaked out Killian.  
\- I love Regina,- Emma said, removing her hands from her face and adding, looking straight into his eyes. - And she loves me.  
\- You're lying ?! - The pirate said, stunned.  
\- He's not lying.- Henry stood in the doorway.

He entered the apartment, followed by David and Mary Margaret.  
\- What is it you have a door wide open? - David asked and closed it.  
\- So, Emma. - Snow White helped Emma up. - What's going on here? Tell me.  
\- Yes, what is there to tell: Regina saved me. - Emma shrugged. - If it hadn't been for her, I'd already be dead.  
\- Saved? Regina? - David was surprised. - How?  
\- How did you wake your mom? - Emma asked. - A kiss of true love.  
\- Ma, - Henry said. - Tell everything from the very beginning.  
\- Okay. - Emma hugged her son. - Do you know who King Solomon is?  
\- Is this the wisest king who ever lived? - Killian asked with his trademark grin. - I've read a couple of Henry's books.  
\- I thought so too, - Emma replied. - Until we got into timelessness where he lives.

Regina walked to her office without making out the way. She was very angry with Emma. I could have warned that I decided to stay with the pirate.  
“Why did I just go to her? Lord! You just had to call. Although, what's the point if I answered the phone again ... "  
\- Oh. - She immediately bumped into some person. - Can’t you see that I’m going?  
\- Sorry,- the man replied. - You very quickly approached, I did not have time. Are you Mayor Mills?  
\- Me.- Regina measured the man from head to toe. He was clearly not local. And also stood and smiled, and it terribly annoyed her. - And who are you?  
\- I'm from the tax office , - the man smiled habitually. - We have a system failure, we need copies of your reports. Per year.  
\- Well, all the documentation is in the archives…- Regna furrowed her brows. - Excuse me, for how much?  
\- Per year,- the man confirmed. - You will most likely have to come with me. I can figure it out without you.  
\- You are joking? It will take a week or even a month to copy these documents. - Regina thought for a moment, then turned to the man. - Okay. I will go with you. By the way, do you have any documents confirming that you are from the tax office?  
\- Oh sure! - the man smiled again and took out the documents. - Here they are.

\- … And then we were on the road in Maine and drove home, - Emma finished.  
There was a deafening silence: everyone was impressed by Emma's story.  
\- What about us, Swan? - The pirate asked quietly.  
\- Henry, - Mary Margaret said. - Let's go to you, my grandfather and I will help you solve the task.  
\- What task? - The boy did not understand.  
\- Mathematics, - she smiled radiantly. - And now both up.  
\- A. Maths,- David replied knowingly. - Yes, it is important. Maths.  
Killian and Emma were left alone.  
\- This is the end, Emma? - The pirate asked. - Are we really breaking up ?  
\- I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, - said Emma.  
\- So it didn't seem,- the pirate chuckled.  
\- What do you mean "did not seem"? - Emma asked suspiciously. - You knew?  
\- I suspected. - The pirate rubbed his forehead and held out a hand towards Emma. - She's been throwing such glances at you lately ...  
\- Why didn't you tell me? - Cried Emma. - About your suspicions?  
\- What for? - Killian frowned. - I love you, Emma! How can I give you to some evil Queen?  
\- She’s no longer evil, and I’m not a thing,- Emma replied. - If you loved me, really loved me, you would let me go. Get out. Now  
\- Emma… - Killian began.  
\- I said : Get. Out! - snapped Emma.

Within half an hour, Emma entered the mayor's office, but it was empty. There was a note on the table:   
“I left on urgent business. When I'll be back, I don't know. Regina Mills ".


	11. The joy of meeting.

Two months later.  
\- Well how? - David asked his wife, who was leaving her daughter's room.  
\- All the same. - Mary Margaret sighed. - The look is extinct, the eyes are hollow. And what about Regina? Not back yet?  
\- No. The house is empty, no car. - David rubbed his chin. - Does she even eat?  
\- Today ate. - Mary Margaret nodded.

The next day, Henry Mills, returning home from school, habitually took an extra detour to get past City Hall. The mayor's black Mercedes was parked outside the building. "Mom! She's back!" He easily ran up the steps to the second floor and pushed open the door to the office. Regina was on the phone. She ended the conversation and looked up to see Henry standing in the doorway.  
\- Mom! - The boy rushed to her.  
\- Henry. - Regina left the table and hugged her son. - How I miss you.  
\- I also. - He pressed closer to her, and then raised his head, looking into her face. - Mom. Have you arrived long ago?  
\- This morning. - She stroked his cheek. - What? Something happened?  
\- Have you spoken to Emma? - asked the boy, and something flashed in her face.  
\- No ... I haven't said it yet. - Regina walked around the table and sat down at it. Opened the first folder saw. - By the way, how is she?  
\- Bad. Since you left, you practically never leave the house and hardly eat. She misses you too.  
\- Yea? - Regina said sarcastically. - And where is the pirate looking, what has he allowed?  
\- They broke up. - The boy stared at his mother. - She loves you, Mom. I told you.  
\- Broke up ? - Regina lifted her head sharply. - How long?  
\- Two months ago. - Explained Henry. - She kicked him out the same day you left. Where, by the way? Didn't even warn me ...  
\- I needed on business, honey. - Regina tilted her head slightly to the side.  
\- Are you very busy now? Will you take me home?  
\- Of course I will. Regina got up. - Go. Are you from school? Hungry, I guess?

Emma was lying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. After a while, the knock was repeated. “Is there no one to open the door? Is there no one at home or what? " - thought Emma and heard another knock.  
\- Open the door, someone came. - Emma shouted.  
Another knock was the answer. She got up heavily from the bed and trudged towards the door, opened the door and froze. Regina and Henry were standing there.  
\- Hello Ma. - The boy smiled and went into the apartment.  
He went up to the second floor, dropped his backpack by the bed and stuck his headphones in. Emma didn't react, she looked at Regina as if spellbound, trying to determine whether she was real or what she seemed to be.  
\- You look bad, Swan. - said Regina, and her heart sank at the sight of her beloved: there are circles under the eyes, the eyes themselves seem to have sunken in, the skin is pale.  
\- Regina. - Emma gasped. - It's you?  
\- Of course it's me. - Regina stepped into the apartment and hugged Emma.  
Emma inhaled the familiar scent of perfume and clung to her, fearing that she was about to disappear like a mirage. But Regina's hands still lay on her shoulder blades, and she herself did not think to disappear. Emma pulled back slightly and placed her palms on Regina's collarbones.  
\- Are you insolent, Your Majesty? - She said suddenly with anger and tried to push Regina away, but she held tight and only looked at her in bewilderment.  
\- Emma…- Regina said. - What's amiss?  
\- What ?! - Emma was indignant and escaped from her embrace. - What's amiss ?!

\- Emma. I came! - She happily informed Mary Margaret, entering the apartment, and then she noticed Regina. - Oh. You're back. And then I'll leave, just take something.  
Snow White walked into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of containers and went back to the door.  
\- Mum! - said Emma. - Where are you going?  
\- I'm going to feed your father, sitting in the office for half a day at work, probably hungry. - Mary Margaret answered and left.  
On the street, she took out her phone and called her husband.  
\- David, are you at work? - She asked.  
\- Yes. I was going to go home. Have lunch.  
\- Don't, don't come. - Mary Margaret said. - I'll come to you now.  
\- Why? - David was wary. - Something with Emma?  
\- Well. - Smiled Snow White. - Regina is back.

-Emma, listen…- Regina tried to take the girl's hand, but she pulled her hand back.  
\- And I don't want to listen to anything! - Emma was angry. - You disappeared for two damn months! I was going crazy with the unknown: will you come back or not! Your phone is off, and you don't know where you are. And now you come back as if nothing had happened and climb with hugs?  
\- I, by the way, went on business of the city! - Regina began to boil. - And what pushed you into the arms of the pirate? Did you want to save him? From what, I wonder?  
\- Yes, I do not need him! I love you! - Emma shouted.  
\- Oh really?! - Regina got angry remembering their last meeting. - Is that why he cooked breakfast for you and walked around in a robe?  
\- You're jealous ... - Emma gave out a half smile. - Regina, you ...  
Instead of answering, Regina grabbed Emma by the cuffs of her shirt and pulled Emma close to her and kissed her. Emma responded to the kiss with passion. She grabbed Regina under her buttocks and sat her down on the table, unbuttoning her blouse along the way. But suddenly she stopped and pulled away from Regina.  
\- What's wrong? - Breathing hard, catching her breath, Regina asked.  
\- Henry is upstairs. - Emma whispered and stroked Regina's cheek. - Let's wash off ...  
\- Great idea. - Regina replied, and with a wave of her hand, the purple smoke carried them both to the mayor's mansion.

\- Explain to me again. - David asked his wife. - Why am I eating here, from containers, instead of eating from a plate at home?  
\- Because Regina has returned. - Patiently explained Snow White. - I told you. Is not it so? He needs to talk to Emma.  
\- I don’t understand one thing. - David nervously dropped the spoon. - Why Regina? What was wrong with Hook?  
\- David! This is our daughter! - Mary Margaret was indignant. - And we love her. And personally, I don't care who this person is if she is happy with him.  
\- Yes, I would also spit if it was even Ruby! - David answered. - But Regina… I have to get used to this.  
\- My Charming Prince. - Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her husband. - Are you afraid of a possible relationship with the queen?  
\- I dont know. - David answered and kissed his wife on the temple. - I haven't figured it out yet. You probably just need to get used to it.

Emma stretched blissfully in the wide bed and, finding emptiness next to her, sharply opened her eyes.  
\- Regina! - She said.  
\- What? - A voice was heard nearby.  
Emma turned her head to see Regina sat on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes. She was almost completely dressed, all that remained was to put on her jacket.  
\- Where are you going? - Emma sat up on the bed and the sheet slid down, but Emma held her back.  
\- I need to go to work. - Regina smiled and sat closer to the girl, kissing her on the lips. - You can sleep some more if you want.  
\- If you say that you have a lot of work, then I will hit you. - said Emma and, holding the sheet with one hand, with the other slowly began to unbutton the buttons on her blouse again.  
\- You won't hit. - Regina gently removed her hand from her clothes. - Stop it, Emma. I have a council meeting in half an hour.  
\- Why won't I hit? - Emma sat even closer and began to kiss Regina's neck, and her fingers slipped under the unbuttoned buttons.  
\- Because you love me…- Regina's fingers tangled in Emma's hair. - Babe, what are you doing?  
\- I love? - Emma looked into Regina's eyes. - Who said?  
\- You. - Regina stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth. - Back when we were with you. A couple of hours ago. And I said stop, I really need to go.  
Regina waved her hands and vanished with the purple smoke. Emma leaned back against the pillows with a light groan.


	12. "Whose child is this?"

A mounth later.  
Emma tugged at the edges of her red jacket again. The edges persistently refused to converge. Emma despaired of buttoning it up, took the bouquet from the seat and, getting out of the car, went to the city hall. She entered the office smiling. Regina spotted Emma, and a slight sigh escaped her lips.  
\- Emma. - She said, taking the flowers. - May be enough? What have you turned my office into?  
\- What is it? - Emma looked around. Wherever possible, there were flowers.  
\- I am pleased that you give me flowers. - Regina tossed the bouquet on the table. - But there is nowhere to put them. It remains to force my desktop with vases.  
\- Not bad idea. - Emma smiled and Regina just frowned. - Just kidding.  
\- Where are we going? - Regina walked to her desk for her bag.  
\- In a restaurant. Today is the month since you returned. - Emma walked over to Regina and hugged her from behind. - I want to note it.  
\- A ... Maybe we'd better go to the movies? - Regina turned her head slightly. - You know, I haven't been to the cinema for a hundred years ...  
\- Soooo! - Emma let go of Regina and crossed her arms. - And now the truth.  
\- My love. - Regina turned and put her hand on Emma's cheek. - Well, really, let's go to the cinema.  
\- Only after you explain everything to me. - answered Emma.  
\- Okay. Regina sighed. - Either your favorite jacket became small , or you recovered. Since I came back, you have been eating all the time.  
\- What?! - Emma goggled at Regina. - You mean I'm fat ?!  
\- No! What are you… - Regina tried to choose her words more carefully. - You just…  
\- Yes, while you were away, I practically did not eat! I'm just eat off! - Emma turned around and went to the exit. - You know? If you don't want to, don't go! I went home, not a great reason.  
\- Emma! - Regina shouted after her. - Emma, I ... What did I say ?! Emma!

Emma returned home darker than a cloud. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter with concern.  
\- What happened, honey? You don't have a face. - She asked.  
\- Nothing. - said Emma and went to the refrigerator. She took out a piece of cheese and ate it. - She said I was fat!  
\- Are you sure, - Snow White asked doubtfully, - that she said just that?  
\- Mum! - Emma blushed. - And you there too? Do you think I'm a fool? Or deaf?  
\- No. I don't think so ... - Mary Margaret answered.  
-Visibly... - Offended Emma said. - I'm at my room.  
She turned around and went into her room.

When David returned home, he found his wife deep in thought.  
\- Honey. - He said. - What are you thinking so hard about?  
\- About Regina. - Snow White smiled.  
There was a knock at the door. Mary Margaret opened the door and Regina entered.  
\- And here she is. - David said.  
\- I need to talk to Emma. - Regina said with a frown. - She is at home? And hello to you, David.  
\- Regina! - Mary Margaret was delighted and hugged her. - It's good that you came. I was just thinking of you.  
\- What's wrong with your whole family today? - Regina was slightly taken aback.  
\- We need to talk to you.- Mary Margaret looked at her husband. - Alone.  
\- Good, good. - David raised his hands and disappeared from sight.

\- Regina, have you noticed that Emma is weird lately?  
\- Strange is putting it mildly. - Answered Regina.  
\- I think you need to take her to the doctor. Mary Margaret tapped the table thoughtfully.  
\- To Dr. Hopper? - Regina asked. - Do you think she’s stressed?   
\- To Dr. Whale. - Mary Margaret sighed. - And I'm afraid she is pregnant ...  
\- What? - Regina grinned. - From to ... No! Where did you get it ?!  
\- Her mood changes instantly, she began to constantly chew something and recovered a lot over the past month. When she arrived, she ate a whole piece of cheese.  
\- So what? - Objected Regina. - What is the problem?  
\- She can't stand him. - Mary Margaret answered. - Just take her to Dr. Whale. If you are afraid, I can do it.  
\- Oh, good. I'll talk to her. - Regina shook her head. - So, is she at home?  
\- She's in her room. - Snow White nodded.

Regina went to the door of the room and pushed it open. The door did not budge.  
\- Emma, my love. - Regina knocked on the door. - Let's talk.  
\- I do not want to talk to you! - Shouted Emma from behind the door. - I'm sick…  
\- What? - Regina instantly magically moved out the door. - Where does it hurt?   
\- Regina ... - Emma was moved. - Are you ... so worried about me?   
\- Sure.- Regina came over and stroked her cheek. - Everything is alright, my love?  
\- Yes, why do you ask? - answered Emma.  
\- Well, maybe you feel something strange? - Guessed Regina, but came across a puzzled look. - Like something familiar? How was it thirteen or fourteen years ago?  
\- Do you think I'm pregnant? - Emma grinned. - Seriously?  
\- I don’t know, but we can check it out. - Answered Regina.  
\- What for? - Suddenly Emma flashed again.  
\- Do you love me? - Regina took her hand and kissed her palm. - For me.  
\- Okay. - Emma "melted" and stepped closer, hugging Regina. - For your sake, I will.

The next day, Emma bought a test and got tested. I didn’t believe the result, ran for one more, then another one. She went into the kitchen, where Mary Margaret was preparing food, and sat down at the table, nervously tapping on the countertop.  
\- Mum. - She said. - I have news.  
\- Wait a minute. - Mary Margaret answered. - I'll sit down.  
She went to the table and sat down next to her, placing her hand over her daughter's. And I prepared to listen.  
\- You will be a grandmother again. - Emma showed her the two-strip test. - I am pregnant.  
\- This is great! - said Snow White. - So. Are you sure?  
\- Three tests and all positive ... - said Emma.  
\- Maybe we should go to Dr. Whale after all?   
\- A good idea! - said Emma and stood up. - Go.

Regina went to the window to open it. From the smell of all these flowers my head began to ache. She spotted Emma's yellow "Beetle" pulling up at City Hall. Emma got out of the car, not cheerful. A few minutes later she was in the office.  
\- Hello. Need to talk. - said Emma and nodded to the chair. - Better sit down.  
\- Something happened? - Regina tensed. - Something about Henry?  
\- What? - Emma was surprised. - Oh, no ... With him everything is fine. Regina ... you know, you were right. I am pregnant.  
\- Super! - Regina sat down in a chair and closed her eyes. - How long?  
\- Three months. - Emma nodded.  
\- Yeah. - Regina stood up again. - That is, just when we returned from timelessness, and you ... And you and Hook ... In short, we woke up together!  
\- Regina, to hell with it! I love you. It doesn't matter who the father is. - Emma walked over to her and tried to hug her. But Regina took a step back, arms outstretched.  
\- I'm sorry, but I can't do that. - She said. - He will take this child with him, participate in his upbringing. No thanks. I didn't sign up for life as a three. Decide who will bring up: if I am, then no pirates next to the child. And if he is, then I'm sorry, you won't see me again!  
\- Regina, what are you talking about? - Emma was surprised. - How can I deprive him of parental joys? If he is a father?  
\- If he ?! Regina was taken aback. - If!  
\- Regina. - Emma bowed her head. - Listen to me: I need to tell you something else!  
\- Hear. More. Nothing. Not. Want! - Regina got angry. - Goodbye, Miss Swan!

Emma was suddenly enveloped in purple smoke, and she found herself near her car. Emma stamped her foot, freaking out, but got behind the wheel and drove home.  
As she entered the apartment, she felt a slight tension in the air. Mary Margaret, David and Henry sat at the table and looked at her.  
\- What?! - She asked irritably. - Why are you looking at me like that?  
\- Ma. It's true? - Henry asked and nodded at Snow White. - What did grandma say? Will you have another child?  
\- Yes. - She sighed and looked expressively at her mother.  
\- What? I was worried. - Mary Margaret said.  
\- From Hook? - The boy grimaced.  
\- Maybe ... Sonny. - Emma went to her son and hugged him. - I will not love you less.  
\- I know, ma. - Henry, hugged her back. - So I'll pack my things and leave now.  
\- What do you mean I'll leave? - Emma was surprised. - Where is it?  
\- To live with my mother. - answered the boy. - To the mansion.  
\- To Regina? - rounded off Emma. - We've got enough room for everyone here. If you're worried ...  
\- No. I worry for her. - said Henry. - You have a grandmother, a grandfather, a child will appear soon. She has no one but me and now she needs me more than ever.  
\- Henry. - Emma shed tears and hugged her son tighter. - Look after her. Okay?  
\- Okay. - The boy smiled.

Regina sat in her study until dark, trying to work, but nothing worked. Angrily, she flung the papers off the table. Someone pushed the door of the office, but it did not open because it was "sealed" by magic. Woman folded her hands on the table, dropped her head on them, and just burst into tears. There was a timid knock on the door; she did not answer. The phrase “If he’s suddenly a father” didn’t come out of Regina’s head. “And who, then, is his father if not a pirate? Whose child is this? " Regina thought, not for the first time, and could not find an answer.  
\- Mom, open. It's me, Henry. - Sounded from behind the door.  
Regina lifted her head and brushed the tears from her face. She went to the door, but did not "unseal" it.  
\- Mum. Please. Open the door, I know you're there. Mum.  
\- Henry? - Regina asked. - What are you doing here? Too late!  
\- I came for you. - answered the boy.  
“There is enough impudence to manipulate the child! Savior… ” Regina thought angrily and waved her hand to“ unseal ”the door. She opened it and saw her son, next to whom lay a bag and a backpack.  
\- Henry. - Regina was surprised and pointed to the bags. - What does it mean? You're leaving?  
\- Yes. - The boy smiled. - I'm moving to live with you.  
\- To me? - Regina smiled faintly.  
\- Yeah. - The boy nodded. - I want to go to my room. Can?  
\- Henry, my little prince!- Regina hugged her son. - I love you.  
\- I love you, too, Mom. - Henry snuggled up to her, hugging her.

Three more months later.  
Henry walked out of school and saw David, a man leaning against a police car. Henry rushed to him and hugged him.  
\- Hello! - David said and patted his hair. - You have completely stopped coming to visit.  
\- Grandfather. - The boy looked up at him. - Now I live with my mother, you know.  
\- I know. - David answered. - But you need to visit, at least occasionally. Mary Margaret and I miss you, and your second mom missed you too.  
\- Why didn't she come? - The boy asked.  
\- Because it is difficult for her to walk. - David opened the back door of the car. - And so she arrive.  
In the back seat, Emma hugged her big belly.  
\- Mum! - Joyfully exclaimed the boy and climbed into the car. - Hello.  
\- Hello, honey. - Emma was delighted. - How are you? What's in school?  
\- All okay. - answered Henry.  
\- And… Regina how? - Pain slid into her eyes.  
\- Well, too ... not bad. - The boy said.  
\- Henry. - Emma stroked her son on the shoulder. - Do you remember that it’s impossible for me to lie? Don't be afraid, tell the truth.  
\- She's holding on! True! - Henry protested fervently. - She's just… drinking now. Little.  
\- Oh ... It's clear ...  
\- Ma. The situation is under control, trust me.  
\- I believe. - Emma smiled faintly and stroked her belly.  
\- Ma. - Henry nodded to his stomach. - And who will I have: a sister or a brother?  
\- Dr. Whale said - a girl. - Emma looked at her son with tenderness. - Come hug me.  
As far as the car allowed, the boy hugged his mother, and Emma kissed him somewhere near the top of his head.  
\- I love you, son. - said Emma. - And tell Regina that I love her too.  
\- Ok, ma.  
\- Let's take you home. - Suggested by Emma.  
\- Thanks, but not on this car. - Henry smiled. - I'll get there myself.


	13. "You are my destiny, Regina Mills!"

Henry opened the mansion door carefully and tiptoed into his room. He failed: Regina came out of the kitchen, glass in hand.  
\- Henry Daniel Mills. - She said. - Where are you going? And supper?  
The boy sighed and turned around.  
\- Ma. I do not want. Thanks.  
\- You are late. - noticed Regina. - Where have you been?  
\- I met my grandfather. - The boy said irritably. - And what, now I can't even step out of your mansion?  
\- Henry. Why are you talking to your mother like that? Go to your room.  
\- I, in fact, was going to. - The boy shrugged his shoulders. - I don't really want to see you like that. And Emma wouldn't like the way you look!  
\- Way I look ?! - Regina smashed her glass against the wall. - Just she ... Just I ... Jesus!   
Regina suddenly sobbed and fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Henry rushed to his mother and hugged her. This was the first time in three months that he had lived with her.  
\- Mom, what are you? I'm with you. - He, too, was on his knees, pressed her to him and stroked her head. - Mom. Why are you so upset?  
\- Have you seen her? - Regina raised her tear-stained face to her son. - How is she?  
\- Good. Says, like, the girl should be born.  
\- Girl. Daughter… - Regina got up off the floor and wiped her eyes. - Honey, let's go to the table, I'll put myself in order now and have dinner together. Okay?  
\- Yeah. - The boy nodded. - Maybe we can order pizza?  
\- Why not. I am now. - Regina smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.  
Henry exhaled happily: Regina was clearly starting to recover.

After another three months. Maternity hospital.  
Emma was lying on the bed and holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Emma looked into her little eyes, and tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. David peered into the room.  
\- Hello. - He said smiling. - Can?  
\- Dad! - Emma exclaimed. - Of course you can!  
\- I'm not alone. - He smiled even wider. Mary Margaret and Henry peeked out from behind him.  
\- Come in! - Emma smiled. - Henry, look at your little sister.  
Henry stepped closer. Behind him, David stood with his hands on his shoulders. Mary Margaret sat down on Emma's bed.  
\- How are you, honey? - She asked, noticing the lines of tears on her daughter's face.  
\- Everything is great. - answered Emma. - Henry, would you like to hold it?  
Henry shook his head, and Mary Margaret held out her hands.  
\- Give me my granddaughter. - She said.  
A nurse looked into the room.  
\- So, what's the crowd here? Well, everyone is out! Miss Swan needs to rest.  
\- Just a couple more minutes. - Asked Emma. - I need to talk to my son.  
\- Okay. The rest are on the way out. - The nurse agreed. - Did you feed the child?  
Emma nodded, the nurse took the baby from her and left. David and Mary Margaret followed, and Henry walked over to the bed itself. Emma took his hands in hers.  
\- How do you? How is Regina? - She asked.  
\- I am ok. Mom too, she doesn't drink at all. For three months now.  
\- Henry! I really miss her. - Emma sighed. - Do what you want, but bring her to the hospital, we have to talk to her. It is important.  
\- I'll try, but… you know how stubborn she is. - answered the boy.  
\- It's true. - Emma smiled sadly.

The next day, a joyful Killian Jones rushed into the room, smelling of alcohol. Emma had just fed her daughter and was holding her in her arms. Mary Margaret was sitting in an armchair in the room.  
\- Emma! - He exclaimed. - As I found out, I came right away!  
\- Killian? - Emma's speech was as cold as an iceberg. - What are you doing here?  
\- My daughter was born, I want to see her ... - Killian answered, slightly perplexed.  
\- Oh. - Emma said. - You too? Congratulations. Why are you here?  
\- That is, as? - The pirate nodded at the child in Emma's arms. - Here she is. My daughter.  
\- This is not your daughter. - answered Emma and smiled at her child.  
\- What? - Killian, taken aback, looked at Mary Margaret.  
\- Especially for pirates, - Emma looked at him point-blank, - who abuse alcohol, I repeat: This. Not. Yours. Daughter. So I ask: what are you doing here?  
\- That is, if not mine? - Killian chuckled. - Whose is it?  
\- And this is absolutely none of your business. - Emma smiled at him.  
Killian looked at Mary Margaret again for support. He was clearly discouraged. Mary Margaret got up and led him out of the room.  
\- What with her? - The pirate asked. - What's with your daughter? Postpartum depression? Or what is it called?  
\- I don’t think so, - Snow White answered. - And I think you'd better leave.  
\- What? - The pirate was indignant.  
\- Killian, if she says that the child is not yours, then it is not yours. So, you really have nothing to do here.  
\- But I love her! - He said. - I'm even ready to marry her!  
\- But she doesn't love you, and the wedding has nothing to do with it. Deal with it. - Mary Margaret answered.  
Killian exhaled, played with nodules, but turned and left.

Regina, newspaper in one hand, pushed open the door with the other and entered. She looked through the press and slowly walked up the hall. I went to the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye noticed that there was someone there.  
\- Henry... - She said and looked up, but it wasn't Henry. - Miss Swan, what an unpleasant surprise. What are you doing here? And how did you get in? Broke the lock?  
\- Henry let me in. - Emma said, completely ignoring Regina's tone. - I came to talk to you. You never came to the hospital.  
\- What for? - Regina pursed her lips.  
\- To look at her. - Emma handed Regina a phone with a photograph of her daughter. - Look.  
\- Do I look like a one-armed pirate with a pistol? - Regina grunted. - Why don't you show the child to the father?  
\- I show to her father. - answered Emma. - Look at her. Carefully.  
Regina gave Emma a puzzled look and picked up the phone. She began to look at the photo, but found nothing unusual. An ordinary baby.  
\- Tell me what color her eyes are? - Emma asked.  
\- Brown. - Answered Regina and returned the phone. - So what?  
\- She has your eyes. - Answered Emma and put the phone in her pocket. - You are her "father".  
\- Miss Swan. - Regina said with a laugh. - However, you have theories ...  
\- This is not a theory. Listen. - Emma held out her hand. - Brown eye color is considered dominant and is inherited if one of the parents has brown eyes. My eyes are gray, Killian's are blue. Why is my daughter brown?  
\- I do not know. - Regina shrugged. - By grandfathers or grandmothers ...  
\- My father has blue, my mother has green. - Snapped Emma. - Remember our son Henry.  
\- And what about Henry? - Regina perked up. - He's just brown.  
\- Right. - answered Emma. - Neal had brown. Neal's mother is blue, Gold's is brown.  
\- So what? - Regina said. - It doesn't prove anything yet.  
\- Okay…- Emma sighed and, closing her eyes for a second, said clearly. - Hotel.

\- What is "hotel"? - Regina rolled her eyes.  
\- Remember when we were looking for Henry, stayed at the hotel? Were you still a man then? They were still very drunk, remember?  
\- And? - Regina asked impatiently. - We kissed.  
\- We had sex. - Emma answered and looked directly into Regina's eyes, expecting a reaction.  
\- We … what? - Regina opened her mouth, digesting the information.  
\- But there was a possibility that her father was Killian. After that party, waking up with Hook in the same bed, I assumed that we could have slept with him. And when I found out about pregnancy, I realized: one of the two of you.  
\- And so she said: "If suddenly he is a father"? - Regina guessed.  
\- But there was nothing. - Emma rubbed her forehead wearily. - His father just brought him to us, because he did not know where to put him, and put him next to me. This I found out later. There was only one option, and when she looked into her daughter's eyes, the last doubts disappeared.  
\- So she… - Regina slowly realized it.  
\- Your daughter. Our daughter. - Emma walked over to Regina's tight and looked into her eyes. - What should I do to make you understand at last? You are my destiny, Regina Mills. I love you.  
Regina brought her lips to Emma's ear and whispered hotly, “Fuck me."  
Emma grinned wryly and literally dug her lips into Regina's. She walked her hands over her shoulders, waist and squeezed her buttocks with force. Regina exhaled with a slight groan. Emma sat her down on the table, and Regina wrapped her legs around her and reached under her jacket. She put her hand on her chest and, squeezing slightly, suddenly pulled away.  
\- Emma…- Regina looked down at her hand and then pushed back the half of her jacket and noticed a stain spreading across Emma's shirt where she squeezed. - What is it?!  
\- It's milk. Breast milk. - Emma bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. - Want to try?  
\- Try ?! - Regina furrowed her brows in bewilderment. - You want that I…  
\- Yeah. - Cheerful devils danced in the eyes of Emma. - Tongue.  
And she began to unbutton her shirt. Regina suddenly smirked, guessing what Emma wanted.

Henry entered the kitchen and Regina was the first to see him. She jumped off the table, and Emma, turning her back, immediately closed her jacket.  
\- Henry, son. - Regina walked over to her son and as usual took his chin. - You would take a walk somewhere ... A couple of hours.  
\- You made it up? - The boy literally shone with happiness, looking at one mother, then at another.  
\- Can say so. - Regina turned to Emma, smiling.  
\- Henry, you would go to your grandmother and grandfather, they did not see you for a long time, they miss you. Talk to Hope at the same time.  
\- With whom? - Regin arched an eyebrow.  
\- With Hope. - Emma went to them, and her jacket was tightly closed with a zipper to the very chin. - That's what I called our daughter.  
\- Yeah ... - said the boy, looking at the mothers and seeing how they look at each other. - I'll go and talk.

Emma stretched blissfully in the wide bed and, finding emptiness next to her, sharply opened her eyes.  
\- Regina! - She said and sat on the bed. The room was empty.  
Emma put on her pajamas and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and smiled at the picture she saw: the refrigerator was open, and Regina's fifth point was protruding from the door, framed in a lilac silk robe.  
\- What are you looking for there? - Asked Emma and came closer.  
\- Oh. - Regina looked out from behind the door and kissed Emma on the lips. - You scared me. Hungry, and lazy to warm up. I am looking for something to eat. Oh cheese. Will you?  
\- Fu. - Emma answered and put her hands on Regina's waist. - I don't like cheese.  
\- And what do you like? - Regina slammed the door shut and put her hands on Emma's shoulders.  
\- Well ...- Emma's hands went down and froze on Regina's buttocks. - Many things.  
\- Babe. - Regina stroked Emma's cheek. - I thought, maybe both of you will move to me?  
\- Both of you? - Emma asked, bringing her lips to Regina's.  
\- You and Hope. Henry already lives with me. I want us to live together.  
\- And I want… - Emma cut the last millimeters and kissed Regina. Regina responded with a kiss and then pushed Emma away from her slightly.  
\- I know what you want. - She smiled. - Let's finish our marathon for today. I'm telling you about serious things. And anyway, I want to see my daughter.  
\- Now? - Emma looked at Regina in surprise. - My love. Two o'clock in the morning.

The next day, Emma and Regina appeared at Emma's doorstep together. Mary Margaret opened the door, she noticed that they were holding hands like teenagers, but she said nothing.  
\- Hi Mary Margaret. - Regina said as she entered. - Tell me where Hope is?  
\- She's there,- Mary Margaret waved to the door of the room and looked expressively at her daughter.  
\- You go and we will chat.- Emma left a light kiss on Regina's lips.  
Regina grinned at Snow White's reaction and went to her daughter's room.  
\- I suppose you and Regina are doing well? - Mary Margaret asked her daughter. - You made it up?  
\- Yes. - Emma smiled happily. - Right up to two in the morning they made up.  
\- Emma. - Mary Margaret closed her eyes. - Spare me the details, please.

Regina entered the room and walked over to the bed where the girl lay. Seeing Regina, she buzzed and let out a small stream of drool. Regina smiled.  
\- I think that means you're glad to see me, Hope. - Regina took the girl in her arms.  
The girl gave another thud and put her finger in her mouth. Regina looked into her eyes. They were brown. The woman smiled, but suddenly she noticed something strange: the baby's eyes changed color for a few seconds and became lilac. Regina widened her eyes and opened her mouth.  
\- Hope! - She said and kissed the child on the forehead. - My daughter.  
\- Of course, yours. - said Emma. She stood in the doorway and watched. - I told you about it yesterday.  
\- Did you know? - Regina held the baby close to her. - What can she do that?  
\- Knows what? - Emma smiled. - She is a week old.  
\- This. - Regina walked over to Emma and looked at her daughter. - Hope, show our mom one more time that you can.  
Hope, as if hearing, changed her eye color again for a few seconds.  
\- Wow! - Emma looked at Regina, stunned. - Is she ... a magician?   
\- From birth! - Regina smiled and kissed Emma.  
\- Oh my God, another magician in the family! I can't stand it.  
Regina put the baby in the crib and walked over to Emma and hugged her.  
\- Honey, why are you scared? This is great.  
\- I just hope she doesn't throw fireballs when she doesn't like the taste of semolina.- Emma put her hands on Regina's shoulders. - Or something like that.  
Regina laughed and kissed Emma. Henry entered the room.  
\- Henry. It's so good that you are here. - said Emma. - Help me get ready, your sister and I are moving to you. To the mansion.  
\- Cool! - Said the boy. - When is your wedding?  
\- Um ...- Regina looked at Emma. - And really?  
\- First move. - said Emma. - Then everything else. The main thing is that we are all together.  
And she hugged them both, and from the crib, confirming her words, there was a Hope whoop.


End file.
